Racingcatz's Adventure
by SilentHuntress72
Summary: This is about the growing Youtuber, Racingcatz (aka Cody), who decides to go to Pax for the first time and meet his friends. Will the trip be worth it? Or will this be a bust? Also Cody wasn't listed in the list of given possible character choices... so yeah. Leave a review please, I really appreciate the feedback :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, Huntress here! I hope you all like this. I would like to apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling error. So be sure to leave a review if you want me to continue this. So I hope you all enjoy this! I'll talk to you all in a bit! :) also had to replace this chapter because I added a word that didn't make sense. Lol.

* * *

CH.1

-Cody's POV-

I sighed tiredly after throwing myself onto my bed. My cat jumped on the bed beside me. He mewed at me. A tired chuckled escaped me, "What do you want?"

The cat nudged my hand, hinting that he wanted to be petted. I scratched behind his ear for awhile before my phone vibrated beside me. With a loud groan I roll onto my stomach to grab my phone; it was Brock. "Weird, why's he calling at this hour?" I answer the call. "Yo."

A drunken giggle comes from the other end. "Hey Cody, what are you doing?" His words were slightly slurred.

"Um, lying in bed? Why are you calling me? And how drunk are you?" I sit up still petting my cat.

"Very. And the guys and I are going to kidnap you. Wait I mean we're not going to, Evan doesn't want you knowing." He starts to laugh more as other laughs join him.

I pull the phone away and gave it a weird look. "Brock, hang up and go to bed. I've been busy catching up on school and YouTube."

"But Cody!" I hear a drunk Brian whine. "We want you to be there with us!?"

"Be where?" I asked them as my curiosity was piqued.

They laughed louder, but they tried to shush each other. Damn they were wasted. "To Pax, duh. You never come, and it'll be so much fun."

I actually was secretly thinking about going to Pax this year, but then again the big crowds freaked me out. And I wasn't the only one out of the group that doesn't go to events. There was Ohmwrecker and not to mention Delirious. But they never harassed them into going, so why me?

I lean against the wall as I asked them, "Why aren't you asking Ohm or Delirious?"

"Uh? Evan why aren't we?" Brock asked away from the phone. I hear a muffled voice in the background. "Evan said it's because they're busy. And you always complain about not going. Come on please!"

I groaned and looked at the wall across from me in thought. "When is it? And what hotel are you guys staying at?"

"Yes! I get the twenty bucks!" Brian shouted in happiness. Did they place bets on me? Never mind these are my friends, and made bets on all sorts of crazy things.

"It's next weekend. And don't worry about getting a room. Between Evan, Luke, and I we have enough beds for everyone going." Brock informed me, sounding slightly sober but not completely.

I look at the pile of school books and notes sitting on my desk. "I'll think about it, but no promises."

I could practically see the huge smiles on all their dumb drunken faces. "Thank you, Cody. We'll talk you tomorrow?"

I nodded, "Yeah, a few rounds of Prop Hunt."

"Yup! Okay bye, you sound tired." Brock pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "No shit Sherlock. Night." I hang upper before he or any of the others could say anything, but as soon as I did my phone went off with texts from each of them.

Brian: How rude! We didn't say good bye! Don't you love us!? :( /3

Evan: Bye!

Brock: Go to Pax, or we'll kidnap you!

I groaned and tossed my phone aside before laying my head on my pillow. "Ugh, what have I gotten myself into?"

Morning rolled around sooner than I wanted. Tiredly I went to roll out of bed, but instead of going feet first, my legs got tangled up in my sheets and I fell face first on my floor. "Ow." I grumbled to myself. I kicked my blankets off and zombie walked to my bathroom. After a quick hot shower I was awake and ready to conquer the world. "Time to conquer Prop Hunt. After some coffee and food. Yeah definitely coffee."

I went into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. While I waited for it to heat up I grabbed some eggs and went ahead to make some scrambled eggs. Once my coffee and eggs were ready I ate my food quickly before going to my recording room. I opened Skype and Garry's Mod. I saw that it was Brock, Brian, Evan, and Craig in our chat room.

"Hey guys, how are you three feeling?" I asked casually.

Brian groaned as if in pain, "Ah, talk about a killer hang over."

Craig quietly snickered as the teams were split up. "So Moo's been telling me that you're thinking about going to Pax?"

I sighed into my microphone as I scanned my screen for a prop to change into. "Yeah. I just am nervous with the plane ride and the crowd."

"Oh don't worry about it, you'll be surrounded by us! And you could possibly meet fans. You'll have fun." Evan tried to assure me.

I nodded with a small frown, "Okay. I'll let you all know what I decide to do later this week."

"Alright." They all agreed, and we quickly focused on our game.

In the game, I was hiding beside a dumpster as a pylon. I slowly moved forward to peek around the corner, I watched as Evan chased Brian through a nearby street.

"Brian! Stop moving, I can't shoot you!" Evan said with laughs as he continued to fire at the gnome.

"Pylon by a dumpster! Pylon by the dumpster!" Brian rated me out as he ran past me.

"Hey! Talk about a dick move Terrorisor." I tried to escape by running past Mini, who was busy lifting up props in a parking lot, but he apparently was paying more attention than I thought.

He turned around and launched his nuke. "Thought you could pull a fast one on me, huh Cody!?"

"Yes kinda. Haha. Dang it I thought I was being sneaky." I laughed as I spectated Brian's short lived hiding spot in a shed. He had accidently changed into a lawn mower, but got stuck in the process.

"Brock! Help me!" He cried for help as the lawn mower started to spin around.

Brock was laughing, and I spectated him. He was a giant bookcase following a clueless Mini Ladd around a house. I started laughing at how clueless the guy was. "Hey Mini, would you like a hint?"

"Yes, please!" He cried out as he ran around the house.

At the bottom left corner of the screen, it said the Vanoss died by an explosion. Which meant it was one on one. I noticed the clock said twenty seconds, which meant either one team will win or a draw.

"Okay, okay I'm full of knowledge." Brock joked, which got Brian and I to laugh as he stood at the end of a hallway watching Mini frantically shoot bookcases and lift books up.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!" I started as the flip flop man became more frantic.

"Agh! Where are you Brock!?" Mini started shouting as time was quickly running out.

Evan started laughing as he watched the scene before him. "Mini, are you fucking blind? How have you not noticed the giant bookshelf following you around?"

Mini's character stopped and slowly turned around. "Following me?" The realization hit him when Brock was hopping in front of him.

"Brock run!" Brian shouted as Mini chased the shelf with his gun firing.

The time ran out with props winning. The tree of us cheered as Craig and Evan groaned playfully as the next round started. We all had a good laugh as we continued to play, until I saw the time read '11:49'. "Hey guys I gotta go. Promised to visit the parents in a bit."

"Alight, see ya later man." Brian said with a stifled yawn.

"Talk to ya later." Brock gave his typical kind but 'Brock-ward' smile.

"Bye Cody." Evan said with a dorky wave to his camera.

I laughed at my friends as I closed Skype and saved my video for later to edit. I grabbed my phone and keys as I headed out. My phone went off, it was mom. "Hey mom, I'm on my way. I lost track of time."

"Oh it's okay, just wanted to let you know that your dad is going to the store and get more drinks." She informed me sounding happy, which made me smile.

I climbed into my car and turn the engine on. "Okay, I'll see you in a bit. Love you."

"Love you too sweetie." She said happily as we hung up.

It didn't take long for me to arrive to my parents' house. Pulling into the driveway I turned the engine off with a heavy sigh. Through the entire hour long drive all I could think of was how desperate the guys wanted me to go to Pax with them.

"Sometimes being the youngest in the group sucks. Sucks major ass." I told myself as I climbed out of my car and went inside. "Mom, dad!"

I see that the back door was open and laughing came from the backyard. With a shrug I closed the front door and went straight to the backyard. The grass was still as green and we'll kept as I remembered, and the decent sized oak tree gave good shade. The edge of the tall brown fence was lined with various kinds of flowers. Mom loved her flowers as much as she loved cooking. And dad was very proud of his green yard.

"Oh. Cody, we didn't even hear you come in." Mom said as she stood up, walking over to me, and gave me a squeeze. "How's school going?"

"As good as it can." I said with a sigh as I sat in one of the white lawn chairs.

Dad was stationed at the grill. "What's wrong son?"

I looked at them with a deep and confused frown. "My friends, YouTube friends, want me to go to Pax and meet them. But Pax is going to be crowded, and I hate flying."

"Well sweetie, you always talk about how you want to personally want to thank them for being your friends. And you speak highly of Tyler." Mom reminded me. "Don't think of the trip as a possible disaster, think of it as a way to have an adventure. If your friends are wanting you to come see them, that means that they want you more involved."

I looked at my folded hands in thought. And nodded as I came to a conclusion. "I have been wanting to meet them in person. Okay I'll do it! It'll be a Racingcatz adventure."

"Good for you dear." Mom smiled, "Now who's hungry?"

After dinner I decided to call Brock and tell him the news. But as I went to tap on his name I hesitated, but I shook my head furiously. "No, no it'll be an adventure. My adventure, a Racingcatz adventure." And with that little boost of self confidence I called Brock.

"Hey Cody." Brock sounded tired. Oops.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked, feeling guilty.

He chuckled at my apology. "No, I actually just done editing my video. I haven't uploaded in a month."

I nodded, understanding how he feels. I haven't uploaded in almost two or three months. "Yeah, I know how you feel. There was a reason I called you. I've decided to go to Pax."

"Really? Are you sure? We were kinda kidding. If you aren't ready or even wanting to go, you don't have to man." Brock admitted.

I shook my head, "No, I want to. So will you send me the address to the hotel?" I asked after climbing into the car.

"Yeah, sure. Well I'll see you next weekend." Moo sounded so kid like when I told him. "We'll hit up every strip club! Haha!"

I laughed before putting my phone on speaker. "Yeah, sure. Well I have to stripper boy."

"Yeah.. hey! I'm not a stripper!" Brock tried to sound hurt before laughing again. "Talk to you later."

We hung up, and with a deep sigh I realized that this was going to be the first of three things: Going to Pax, meeting my friends in person, and going to face one of my biggest fears by sheer will. "Jesus, what have I gotten myself into? Talk about an adventure. Hmm, not bad for a vlog series title." I made note of that. And that's where I started my plans for a new adventure. As a YouTuber.

* * *

Be sure to follow him on Twitter and subscribe on YouTube. Also follow me on Twitter for an polls I'll post for future Fanfiction updates!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ya'll had to resubmit this chapter because of a description error XD (Cody if you're reading this, is that better? Anything else that I need to fix? XD lol)

* * *

Ch.2

-Cody's POV-

"Hey everyone before I start the video, I would like to let you all know that I'll be going to Pax this year. And it would mean a lot if ya'll don't crowd me, this is a big change and I'm already stressed for many reasons. And I'm not saying to not say hi or anything, I'm just saying be calm about it. So with all that being said I hope you all enjoy the video." I spoke into my microphone; once I was satisfied with the editing I slipped the clip at the front before adding my outro song and links to the end.

With a stretch and a lengthy yawn I finally stood up. "Time for bed." I told myself and flopped onto my bed with my face in my pillow. It's been five days since I made the decision to go to Pax, and it was such a surprise to the crew that Tyler called me this morning.

-This morning-

"Hey Tyler, you never call me. What's up?" I asked before sipping my coffee.

"Are you really going to Pax?" Was the first thing to come out of my friend's mouth.

"Well yes. I've thought it for a long time, but I was too scared to go, until mom told me to think of it as a meet-up and adventure. So I'll be seeing ya'll there." My southern accent was more noticeable when I just woke up.

Tyler laughed, "I'm excited to see you all! Scotty, Panda, and I are going to be doing a Q&A when we get there. Want to join us"

I scratched the back of my neck nervously. The thought of doing a video with my face, freaked me out! But then I remembered I'd be showing my face anyways. "Sure! Sounds like a good idea."

"Sweet! Alright, I'll send a tweet and let the other two fuckers know. Well I got to go." Tyler said casually after a few laughs.

"Alright, have a good day Tyler." I politely said before hanging up.

-Present-

I walked into the living room and laid myself out on the gray couch. Turning on the TV I decided to watch some Gotham. I wasn't really watching the show, my mind kept going back to Pax. I then thought about school, and how it was finals week; and I've been busting my ass off during the studying. And I also have been putting a new video out every other day. The subscribers have been eating those videos up like crazy. They would most likely blow up on Twitter and YouTube about wanting to meet me at Pax. To be honest though, I was excited to meet some of my viewers also.

I had one of my finals tomorrow afternoon, so after a couple episodes of Gotham I shut everything off and fell asleep. When morning came, the sun gave me a rude awakening by shining through the window. Sitting up with a yawn I lift a dramatic fist up and gave an even more dramatic monologue. "Curse thou name, sun."

After getting that out of my system I did some chores before taking a shower and getting changed I decided that I'd do a quick bit of studying before heading to school. Going to my room I grabbed my notebook and math book, and studied for hours! After studying it was almost time for my final. Grabbing my car keys and backpack, I left the house and locked the door. I quizzed myself through the twenty minutes drive. Pulling up in the closest parking spot, I grabbed my stuff and headed to my math class.

My teacher Mr. Smith was laying down packets of paper when he looked up with a forced smile. "Cody, you're five minutes early."

I nodded and sat my bag in my spot towards the front. "I know."

"Well if you're going to be early, can you finish laying out the tests? I need to use the restroom." He asked as he straightened out his gray suit coat.

I shrugged and took the stack from him. The man looked me over for a second before nodding with a grunt and speed walking for the men's restroom. As fast as I could, I lay out the tests before sitting down in my spot. With a relieved sigh I open my bag and grab my notes and looked them over until the professor and the class showed up. It didn't take long for the classroom to fill up and the testing began.

Two. Two hours of pure torture, but this test was honestly really easy. And the best part was that I wouldn't have any other finals until I got back from Pax. So quickly I drove home, grabbed my luggage and tossed it in my trunk, and time to call my older sister.

"Hey littler bro, what can I do for you?" My sister, Sarah, sounded extra happy.

"I'm going to be gone for the weekend. And I was wondering if you could come and house sit?" I asked as I filled up my cat's food and water bowl one last time.

She chuckled lightly, "Sure thing Cody. I was actually passing through. You can head on over to the airport. I still have a spare key, I'll just run home and get some clothes." Sarah sounded far away. I assumed that she had put me on speaker.

"Alright, thanks sis. Love ya." I hung up and gave her one last scratch behind the ear before leaving the small house and locking the door.

I hopped into the car and headed for the airport. And had met a couple friend there, one was going to drive the car back to my place until I got back. I gave them hugs and friendly smiles. "So I guess this is goodbye. For now."

"The infamous Racingcatz has decided to show his ugly mug to the world then." My long time friend Devin joked.

I rolled my eyes and ran my hand through my short black hair nervously. "Hey I'm not that bad looking."

"I don't know, is that stubble coming through that baby face?" My other friend Liam joined in the joking.

Being a bit childish, I flipped them off before tossing Liam my car keys. "Don dent my car."

"Yeah, yeah don't get your panties in a bunch. Have a nice trip man." Liam jokingly said before giving me one last hug.

I took a deep breath and walked through the airport until I found myself at security. I put my laptop and camera in a bin, then came my shoes and everything else. They had to swab my equipment, or well part of my equipment before letting me have it back. After getting my stuff back I made it to my gate. I got a few texts from Luke's group message with the address of the hotel we were all staying at. He also told me that Tyler, Craig, Brian, and I were sharing a room. Quickly replying to the group message, telling them that I was boarding my plane and would be landing tomorrow morning.

Delirious: Have fun everyone! I expect videos from everyone! Haha.

Evan: No, I refuse to give you the satisfaction of a video. XD

Nogla: Haha.

Brock: I'll be vlogging a lot, so defiantly can expect a video.

Brian: How about you come with us, and you can get your own footage!

Me: Hey, Delirious can use my footage. Jk. See you all in a few hours.

I turned my phone on silent after I boarded the plane and found my seat. With a heavy sigh I grabbed my camera and turned it own. I've seen a few of the others recording the airplane ride during big trips, but I thought I'd do something a little different. I stood up as much as I could and pressed record.

"The seats are completely filled. Good thing I got a seat next to the window." I did a 360 with my camera before going back to aiming the camera outside. "Ah'll be seeing most of your guys' faces at Pax. The planes bout to take off, so this is where I'll stop the recording."

And with that I turned it off, grabbed my phone and head phones, and started playing music. I wasn't much of a flyer, so I decide to just sleep through the flight. Which is what I did. I woke up as the attendant was telling me that we were landing soon. I smiled and thanked her before gathering my things, and carefully stuffing them in my black backpack. As the plane made its descent I grew more nervous and excited that I was getting to meet not only my friends but any subscribers that would be there. The thought of meeting people who only know me as Racingcatz, in person, made me nervous.

The plane landed, the pilot and attendant gave their spiel before letting us off. I grabbed my small red suitcase from the overhead shelf. We slowly walked out of the plane. Once we were out I marched straight to the luggage claim. I quickly found my medium sized gray suitcase. I sighed in relief as I took my suitcases and backpack, and went straight for the door.

I was almost out the doors when I saw my friends standing there with a sign reading 'Racingcatz' on a piece of cardboard. My hands quickly began to sweat and my mouth was starting to dry out as I took small steps to them. When I was a foot away from them I timidly waved to them.

"Howdy guys." I nervously said.

The guys just stared at me for a few seconds before crowding me with a group hug. I began to relax after mentally reminding myself that these were my friends.

"Geez Cody, why didn't you tell us you were so tall?" Craig joked.

I laughed at the remark, "I'm not that tall, you're just short Mini. I'm only 6'2. It's nice to finally meet you guys."

"Jesus, your accent is as thick as Nogla's!" Brian pointed out a little too loud.

"Sorry?" I was confused by the comment.

The Irishman shook his head, "No I'm just saying that you're gonna be a lady's man."

I laughed, "Well are we going to go? Cause we're drawing a crowd."

"I know a good place to eat. We can go there and get some grub after we drop off your stuff." Evan suggested as we went outside and gave a brief goodbye to Nogla, Brian, and Brock as they hopped into a taxi. Craig and Lui took another taxi while Evan had brought his car, we tossed my stuffing the trunk and we (Evan, Luke, Tyler, Marcel, and I) all went to the hotel we were all staying at.

"Food sounds good, I haven't had anything since my finals. Well now to get Ohm and Delirious to come out of hiding." We all laughed.

"If Johnathan were to come, then he's either drunk or sick. Cause my boy doesn't do airplanes and crowds." Luke revealed.

I turned to give him a skeptical look. "Oh and I do?"

"Shut up farmer boy?" He quipped in a joking fashion.

"Farmer boy? Last time I was on a farm was when I was six." I said.

"Well you have a farmer's tan, which is why you'll now be called 'Farmer boy'." Luke said behind a series of laughs.

Evan handed me a key card, "We each have one. So be sure not to lose it."

I two finger salutes him. "Yes sir."

We took my luggage to my shared room on the second floor. The room that I was going to be sharing with Tyler, Brian, and Craig was right next to the others' rooms. Evan, Luke, and Marcel were on the right. Nogla, Lui, Scotty, and Anthony were on the left. Which was perfect because our rooms had doors that connected our rooms. Once I had my bags in the room we left and went on our way to a bar and grill that was down the road from the Convention center.

"Hey Scotty, Tyler say cheese!" Anthony made his usual derp face, and the other two tried to copy him. He snapped a picture of them and then made his rounds. "Cody, want to take one?"

I shrugged, "Sure. Why not?" Anthony and I flashed smiles. "So what's the plan? What do you guys do during events?"

"Well usually we have food before Pax, then Pax, dinner afterwards, and then after that we hit up the bars until we're drunk." Craig informed me as he tossed an arm over m shoulder. In his other hand was his vlogging camera. "Say hi to the camera Cody."

I waved shyly, I could see my face on the tiny screen beside the camera. "Hey ya'll."

"My boy Racingcatz is totally a southern guy. We're going to get some grub before heading over to Pax. Be sure to stop and say hi to us. Especially our scaredy-cat here." Craig joked.

"I ain't no scaredy-cat! They can hug me for all I care." I was in all honesty playing, but this was Mini and liked to be a smart ass.

"You heard it here folks! Give our friend Cody a big hug, and I'll throw in a free t-shirt." Craig shouted excitedly before giving a straight face. "Kidding about the t-shirt, but really give him a hug."

"Mini, I'm going to murder you in Prop Hunt!" I took his camera and ran through the parking lot. "'Kay guys this is the end of the vlog. Love ya all, don't forget to subscribe to me. My links to my Twitter page and YouTube channel will be here and here." I pointed out in the air, knowing Mini would have to edit it.

"Cody quit it, I don't want to edit." Mini whined as he snatched his camera back and turned it off. "You jerk, now I have to edit stuff in."

Everyone laughed at Mini. Tyler and Marcel came out of the restaurant, signaling to us that we have a table. We went inside and sat at our table, enjoying a few drinks. I was stuck drinking soda and water because I wasn't twenty one yet. Though I'm not going to lie that I've never had a few drinks, but we couldn't give me anything until we got back to the rooms.

"So Cody, how did your finals go?" Tyler asked casually after getting into a game of drinking truth or dare with Scotty and Brian.

"They went good. I feel good about this one, I studied all morning and even before the test. So I should get a pretty good grade on it." I answered before drinking my coke. And then I tasted something that I know wasn't coke. "Okay which one of assholes spiked my drink?"

Anthony and Scotty were looking away from us, obviously guilty. Evan shook his head and took my drink, switching it with his. We had gotten the same drink. "Guys, not cool. We could get into serious trouble for giving Cody alcohol. Which is why we agreed to wait until we got back to the hotel."

I have never seen this side of Evan before. I've always seen him like his silly, loud self. "Evan, it's fine. Really, I was just surprised by the sudden change in taste. It's not enough to get me tipsy." I leaned forward and switched our drinks again. "Thanks though."

"Hey guys, Delirious is face timing me." Cartoonz sounded surprise as accepted it. "What's up man?"

"Sorry, I was meaning to call you. You left your Go Pro here." His phone was obviously face away from him.

"I did?" The confusion soon turned into realization when he patted himself down. "Shit you're right. Is there anyway you could mail it to me?"

"There wouldn't be any point. It'll be days before it arrives." I told him.

"Woah is that Racingcatz?" Delirious completely forgot about Luke. His hand came down, covering the camera. He was silent for a few moments before giving a low chuckle. "Damn dude, how do you not have a girlfriend? I bet you guys are going to have fun at the strip club. Haha."

I rolled my eyes, "Are we actually going to a strip club? Because everyone keeps bringing it up."

The group chuckled as if it's an inside joke. Brock pulled up a picture of a neon lit sign that said 'Strip Club'. Underneath it also said 'Restaurant'. "It's a restaurant that's known for making good chicken strips."

A small 'o' formed around my mouth. "Oh, I thought-"

"You thought we were actually going to a strip club?" Lui tsked. "Well we all know what's on Cody's mind."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Ah yes totally was on my mind when you guys all said strip club."

"Oh we're going to one of those also." Tyler threw that bit of information in.

Luke had gone outside to finish the call with Delirious. So I just sat back and enjoyed my food. We all had a great time up until some fans recognized Evan. 'Dammit Evan!' I mentally yelled at him.

"I can't believe I'm meeting Vanoss and the crew." The fan looked like he was about to explode. He had an arm in a blue cast, and an idea popped in my head.

I reached into my backpack and pulled out a black sharpie. "We'll sign your cast."

He looked at me curiously, then everyone else, and then back at me. "Which one are you?"

I smirked at him sat forward. "Take a guess."

"Well it narrows it down to Ohm, Racingcatz, and Delirious." He crossed his arm and looked at me deep in thought. "I'm going to say that you're not Ohmwrecker. Because you have a southern accent."

I nodded, "You're right I am not Ohm."

The guys all laughed as the kid quickly took his phone. "Hey! No cheating!" Lui said in his squeaker voice.

"I…um… hm.. Racingcatz. You're Cody." He quickly said as if his life depended on it.

"Ding, ding, ding." Nogla and Brian both said.

The fan was getting really excited as he held his arm out to me. "Holy shit, I can't believe I'm meeting you. I've been subbed to since the beginning. Does this mean you're finally going to Pax?"

"Thanks. It means a lot. And yeah I'll be going to Pax." I took the sharpie and wrote my YouTuber name down the side.

"Hey I want to sign it!" Scotty snatched the sharpie from me and wrote his name.

Everyone soon wrote their names on the guy's cast. I actually had fun meeting a fan, and I didn't try to avoid talking to him. Maybe I can do this whole Pax thing! I was actually looking more and down more forward to Pax. After food the group decided to walk around the city of LA for a bit. It didn't take long for Luke, Brian, and Nogla to start complaining about the sun burns they were forming.

Marcel pulled out a can of spray on sunscreen. "Now quit your bitching."

I pulled out my phone when I saw that my mom was calling. "Hey mom."

"Hi sweetie, I just wanted to call and see if you made it to LA safely." She sounded a little tired.

"Yeah, I made it safely. We actually finished dinner a few minutes ago." I said with a smile.

"Penis!" Tyler and Anthony shout as loud as they could.

My cheeks heated up as my mom went quiet. "Sorry mom, Tyler and Anthony think they're being funny."

"Oh don't worry dear. I'll let you go now." She said with a chuckle.

"Alright. Love ya mom." I shouted over the honking horns of traffic.

"Love you too sweetie." She quietly said before ending the call.

Tyler stayed with me as the others went up ahead. "Sorry about that, it was really immature of us."

I shook my head with a smile, "It's no problem. Mom thought it was funny." And then I remembered that I didn't properly thank Tyler for helping me. I held my hand out, and Tyler took it in confusion. "I haven't thanked you properly for helping me with the whole YouTube thing, and for being a great friend."

"Dude, you don't need to be so formal with it." He laughed as he slapped my back in a friendly manner.

I scratched the back of my head nervously, "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Mini and Marcel apparently found an alcohol store. So their getting some beer for tonight." He showed me a couple pictures that Marcel sent him.

"Dammit I seriously wish that I was twenty-one right now. I could go for a drink right now." I half joked.

"Hey guys, will ya both hurry up!?" Evan shouted.

We both laughed and quickly caught up to the group. Nogla and Brian were vlogging, Mini and Marcel went back to the hotel, and the rest of us talked about what games we would play after Pax. I was probably going to play some Happy Wheels or GTA V. As the day went by the group went back to apartment to get ready for PAX.

"So Cody tell our Subs how excited you are for Pax, that's going to start in a couple hours?" Luke asked as he aimed my camera at me. He was using mine since there was no way for him to get his camera in time of Pax.

I was coming through the connecting door as I ran hair gel through my hair. "Really excited." I said casually.

"That doesn't sound convincing enough. Give the viewers what they want." He tried to pump me up.

I laughed and threw a fist in the air. "Real fucking excited."

Evan and Craig jumped in beside me screaming, "Fuck yeah!"

"Woo! Feel the excitement in the room now. Let's go kick some ass at Pax!" Luke was really amped up.

"Pax here we come!" I shouted in excitement with the guys all laughing at me.

* * *

Again Follow me on Twitter. My links is on my page. Follow Cody on Twitter and subscribe to him on YouTube.


	3. Chapter 3

Agsin this will only be a 10 chapter fanfiction. So be sure to leave a review if you want me to continue this. So I hope you all enjoy this! I'll talk to you all in a bit! :) also not promoted, so I'm willingly giving Racingcatz a shout out, because I feel like it's the political thing to do.

* * *

Ch. 3

We made it to Pax, everyone wore their shirts, and I just had a gray and red striped tank top and jeans. We had lanyards with badges of our YouTube names, I looked at mine in thought as a big smile slid across my face.

"Do you regret coming now?" Luke asked as we walked around the building.

"No, not at all. It's been quite the adventure already. I can't wait to see what happens next." I looked at him with a big smile.

Luke was really disappointed that he had forgotten his camera for the trip. I grabbed mine and handed it to him. "Really? Are you sure man?"

I nodded, "Totally. I'll just use the footage and make different clips."

"Thanks man." Luke gave my shoulder a friendly pat. "I'm trying to talk Johnathan to come and hang out for a bit Monday. He said he'll think about it, but the fucker probably will chicken out."

I chuckled nervously, "Yeah, I know how that is. I'm not a big crowds person, so this is a really big deal for me."

"You and him are so similar in that way, it's hilarious. Well you'll have a great time." Luke said before going on with his recording. "What's up everyone? My pal Racingcatz, aka Cody was nice enough to let me his camera. I pulled a stupid, and left mine at Delirious' house."

"You're welcome Cartoonz, what should I know about the dangers of Pax?" I joked.

"The crazy fans that try to do crazy shit to you. One year someone tried to take a piece of my hair." Luke gave the camera a look with an eyebrow arched up.

I nodded in thought. "Gotta keep 911 on speed dial."

He laughed, "You'll be fine. Come on let's go find the others."

We kept the recording going as the two of us found Lui and Evan playing some Black Ops 3 with a few other people. Craig and Brian were recording them. Nogla, Tyler, Panda, and Scotty have yet to be seen. I decided to go off and look for them. It didn't take long for me to be surrounded by a swarm of people.

"OMG, are you really Racingcatz?" One person asked excitedly.

"I think so." I said being a smartass.

"Can you sign my shirt?" Another fan asked as he held out a plain white shirt and a red sharpie.

With a surprised look I took the sharpie and scribbled my name across the back. "There you go."

Two fan girls wore matching flat billed hats with my logo stitched on the front. In red stitched underneath was my YouTube name. "Can we take a picture with you?" They asked in unison.

I smiled with a nod. "Sure." I grabbed one of the girls' phone and flipped the camera in selfies mode. The sandwiched me, which at first was super weird to feel their arms wrapped around my waist, so I quickly snapped a couple pictures. "There ya go. I like your hats, where did you get them done at?"

"We have a friend who makes custom hats. We actually had one made for you." The girl on the right pulled a matching hat out of her Pokéball backpack.

My smile grew as I gratefully took the hat. "Thank you for this. I'll be sure to put on my next video."

"You're welcome." They both said in unison before running off to find one of the others probably.

I continued taking pictures with the fans and signing various of t-shirts, hoodies, and even arms. It was insane on how many people actually came up to say hi to me! I was so in the zone of greeting my fans, that I didn't notice Nogla and Lui behind me until Lui screamed like a squeaker.

"Cody!" Lui screamed, and I jumped with a deep scream.

"Sweet Jesus Lui! Why did you do that?" I picked the hat up off the ground, brushing any dirt that may have gotten on it.

The two laughed as they pulled me away from the crowd. "We called your name several times. Looks like you had fun." Nogla said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a slight tilt of my head.

Lui showed me a picture of me with a few fans, smiling like a fool. "You were like a kid on Christmas."

I looked down with a chuckled, "Yeah. I was enjoying myself, even got a hat from some fans." I showed them the hat with a smile.

"That's sweet looking!" Lui said as he looked at it. "Come on cowboy let's go find the others."

I slapped him on the shoulder. "I may live in the South, it doesn't mean that I'm a cowboy."

The two laughed and we headed off to find the rest of the group. Evan was finishing up the last bit of fan pictures before coming to us. "Holy shit man, you're still here? I thought you'd be running for the hills. This crowd is huge!"

"Yeah still here. I had fun today. What's the plan for tomorrow?" I asked excitedly and placed my new hat on. I placed it in a way that the tip of my hair still remained spiked. I took my camera back and snapped a few pictures of me with it on.

Once we regrouped, we walked around the convention center and talked to groups of fans. We also took pictures amongst our group. Everyone vlogged our day, Luke and I agreed to split the clips for our videos. This lasted for hours, until the day ended. I was actually disappointed that the first day went by faster than I wanted. I had bought a customized controller and a few other things from different booths that were there. A few fans had given me drawings of their own versions of my YouTube picture. The guys teased me of being popular with the fans, especially the ladies. I just laughed it off or told them it was the accent.

"Well tomorrow there is the Q&A and awards. Want to go to the bars?" Scotty looked at the group as we made it through the crowds.

I saw everyone look at me, knowing I wasn't able to get in without being carded. "Don't worry guys, you go. I'm beat."

"Yeah me too." Brock said with a stretch. He knew that I was going to be lonely, which is half true. The other half was that I really was tired.

The guys nodded slightly less concerned. "Alright, we'll see you both in the morning."

"Wait, actually I'll go back too." Anthony quickly said.

After the others left and went off to find the nearest bar, the three of us hailed a taxi and went to our rooms. Brock and Anthony opened their doors, Panda had a case of Mike's hard lemonade apple in his hand. I laughed at the sight before me. Panda was trying to look sexy by leaning up against the doorframe.

Brock laughed along as he grabbed a beer for me. "We'll have our own party. Haha."

"Hell yeah! Who needs to call a cab?" Anthony joked.

I opened my drink and took a small swig before replying. "Let's play some 'Would You Rather'. Except there's a twist. For every wrong answer, you drink one bottle."

"That sounds dangerous." Anthony said with a playful glint in his eyes. "Let's do it."

-1 ½ hours later-

"Okay, okay, okay. Would you rather cut your fingers off or dip your toes in lava?" I slurred with a giggle fit.

"Dip my toes in lava, because without your fingers you… you ca-an't jerk off." Anthony quickly answered as he laughed even louder that Brock and I.

Brock gawked at us before continue his drunken laugh. "I'd cut my damn fingers off and then get my robot hand."

To say that we were a little drunk, was to say lightly. Brock had lost seven rounds, Anthony drank eight bottles, and I was on my ninth bottle. We were so wasted, and the others hadn't showed up. It was like two in the morning, and the three of us were laying on Brock's bed with the pillows thrown everywhere. Sheets fallen to the ground. I don't remember how or when it happened, but we had taken our shirts off and wrote each other's names on our arms with a heart.

I agreed with Anthony, so I clicked the 'Dip toes in lava' option. And it was the wrong answer! So with a groan the two of us opened another bottle and drank it. Brock was laughing as I tried to keep ahold of my bottle but my hand slipped, dropping my drink in my lap.

"Dude! It looks like you pissed yourself!" Brock laughed so hard that he had fallen out of bed. "Ow."

I jumped out of bed and stumbled to my room, changing into a pair of gray sweats. "Hey let's call someone."

"Okay! Who?" Anthony shouted from his new found spot on the floor.

"How about…" I thought, but no one came to mind.

Brock started to slap the bed in excitement. "How about Chilled?"

I stumbled back into the room. "Naw, he wouldn't be any fun. Let's call Sea Nanners."

"No way, Adam is boring. We need someone who… who can take a joke." Panda grabbed his phone and drunkenly scrolled through his contacts. "Someone like-"

"Delirious!" Moo and I both shouted as I fell on top of him.

Panda nodded in excitement, "Yes! Oh my sweet titties you guys are fucking awesome!"

He hits dial and puts it on speaker. We all quietly giggled as the call was answered. "Hello?"

"Fuck you, Delirious." Anthony immediately says.

I slapped him with a lazy hand. "That's not nice! You'll make Delirious cry, and he'll never come here!"

"Yeah! We want to have our friend here, and you go and ruin it! Dammit Panda!" Brock starts pouting.

"Are you guys drunk calling me?" We all look at each other with the same 'Oh no, he caught on' look.

But we all laughed loudly. "No. We're… we're sober calling you." I tried to casually say with a straight face.

"You are so hammered. Where's Evan and the others at?" He asked, obviously sounding tired.

"No, not the parents. Come on Deli, I thought we were friends." I tried to sound hurt, but I couldn't resist laughing when Anthony made a funny face.

"Okay, I'm going to hang up and call one of the others." Delirious was obviously in 'Serious-lirious' mode.

We all whined as he hung up. I grabbed another beer before grabbing my phone and played 'Shots' by LMFAO as loud as I could. We started to do a mix between a jump and dance thing on the beds. The three of us were so into the songs that we didn't hear the door being opened from my room.

I turned my music off and stumbled toward the guys with my drink in hand. "Oh, hey guys. You missed the best party ever! We had like, like fifty people."

"Jesus Cody, you're hammered." Mini said, obviously sober. "We leave for a couple hours to get some stuff from Evan's place, and you three get drunk."

"We're not drunk. I don't even think we're sober anymore!" Brock said, not knowing what the Hell he said.

"How many drinks did you guys have?" Luke asked as he guided my drunk ass to a couch.

Tyler picked up the empty box of Mike's hard lemonade and quarter empty bottle of whiskey. "I'd say plenty. Cody, how many fingers am I holding?"

I look at Brock, who was trying to resist laughing, and I turned back to Tyler trying to look serious. And I blurted out this, "Your mom."

"Yeah, we lost them." Brian pointed out.

"Anthony what are you doing?!" Nogla asked as the other drunk man was dialing Chilled Chaos, or at least he thought it was him. "Deli was mean, and we wanted a friend. Chilled! Chilled! Save us from the parents!" He started laughing.

I stumbled backwards into Lui. "Whoops, sorry Lui."

"Okay dude, let's get you to bed." He nodded at Evan, who helped me walk to the couch that I was going to sleep on.

"No, we're trying to get Deli here. We wanted a party, sorry we lost your invites in the mail." I was so lost, I didn't even know what I was saying.

"That's okay man, go to sleep now." Evan said as he handed me a bottle of water.

I took a few sips of the water. Vanoss took it back as I laid down on my stomach. "Best day ever!" I whisper shouted.

"I bet, now get some rest." I heard a muffled voice say as sleep started to take over.

I fell asleep shortly, and after sleeping for a short period I had a sudden burst of energy. Quietly I stood up slowly and heard several of the guys snore. I grabbed my camera and turned it on, and then pressed record.

"Hey everyone, I have the biggest headache in the whole damn world. Panda, Moo, and I decided it would be fun play Would you rather as a drinking game. It probably wasn't smart, and I keep remembering calling Delirious 'Deli'. And I vaguely remember calling him last night. Sorry Delirious, we probably said stupid stuff." I groaned as I rubbed my face tiredly, "I'll probably get some more sleep. So g'night." I turned the camera off and went to bed as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

Be sure to follow Cody on Twitter ( Racingcatz)and subscribe to him on YouTube. Also follow me on Twitter ( SilentHuntress2) for any polls I'll post for future Fanfiction updates!


	4. Chapter 4 (Part 1)

Again this will only be a 10 chapter fanfiction. So be sure to leave a review if you want me to continue this. So I hope you all enjoy this! I'll talk to you all in a bit! I'm willingly giving Racingcatz a shout out, because I feel like it's the poli thing to do. I realized that I had put 'Political' and not 'Polite' XD

* * *

Ch.4

I woke up to a group of laughs coming from one of the rooms. Slowly I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Lui and Craig came back with Starbucks, and I was damn grateful. One of them had left one right in front of with my name written across the cup.

"Hey sleeping beauty. You had quite the party last night." Tyler joked from the chair that was next to the couch.

"Ugh, I got so drunk last night. Did we do anything stupid?" I asked wearily.

Brian walked from Evan's room, "Oh you all did. You guys had Brock's camera recording you guys playing would you rather, and the last thing that happened before it died was you yelling at Panda for being mean to 'Deli'." He laughed.

"I can't believe I even thought it was a good idea." I shook my head before drinking my coffee.

"Well you're in better condition that Brock." Marcel walked in and bee lined for the bathroom, and came out with a couple wet towels. "He's been in the bathroom throwing up for the last half hour."

I frowned, "Oh. How's Anthony?"

"Hey Nogla, how's Panda?" Brian asked the other Irishman.

"Still sleeping like a baby." He shouted slightly.

I stood up and walked into Panda's room. Setting my coffee down, I jumped beside the man and started poking his face. "Panda wake up."

"No I don't want to." He whined and covered his head with a pillow.

"Anthony, wake up! It's time to eat." I poked his face.

His eyes open and he pushes me off the bed. "Cody, it's too early to eat."

"Come on Cody, we'll go get breakfast down at the lobby." Evan said as he handed me my things.

My cheeks turned red as my stomach growled loudly. Everyone soon laughed before theirs did the same thing. We left Panda alone abdominal made our way to the lobby. Luke and I were chatting before he stopped and looked at a young man, he was roughly around the same age as me. If not a few years older. He went over to the fairly tall man and gave him the biggest hug in the world.

"Why didn't ya tell me that you were flying here?" Luke instantly asked.

"Well I figured I'd surprise you. Oh here's your camera." The man pulled out his camera from his black duffel bag. The group instantly knew who the man was.

The two walked over to us, Luke patted his friend's chest with a big smile. "Guys this is Johnathan aka 'ya'll know who'. Johnathan meet the guys."

"Hey everyone. Glad we could finally meet in person." Delirious said as he scratched his dark brown hair with a nervous smile. "Yeah, give me a few hours and a couple drinks for me to loosen up a bit. Haha."

I held my hand out until front of him. "I would like to apologize for last night."

Delirious laughed and shook my hand with a friendly smile. "Don't worry about it. Luke knows how that is with late night drunk texts and calls."

"Well since you're here, and we're hungry. Want to get some breakfast?" Craig asked as he hinted for us to go.

"I ate already, but I'll join you guys. I actually brought my laptop to upload videos. The subscribers don't know I'm here." Delirious laughed again.

We headed down the hall and got some breakfast. It didn't take very long for our once masked friend loosened up and joined in the shits and giggles. I told him how the fans reacted to me being at Pax yesterday, and that I was so in the moment I completely forgot that I was surrounded by people.

"Well it's not really the people that gets me. I'm slightly claustrophobic, and the thought of everyone crowding around me freaks me the fuck out." He explained with a nervous on his face.

"Just tell them to back the fuck up." Tyler joked, but he kept a straight face.

The man laughed until he was trying to catch his breath, which got the rest of us to all join in. "Oh Jesus Wildcat, talk about brutal."

"Dude use our real names." Tyler told him suggestively.

"Sorry, force of habit." He laughed before leaning in.

I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye. Looking up from my plate I saw a boy wearing one of Brian's shirts from his loot shop. In his hand was a camera phone, when he saw that I saw him the kid took off. Quickly I stood up and went after him, it didn't take long for me to catch up to him.

"Hey, why'd ya take off runnin' like that?" I asked as I blocked the elevator buttons.

"I-I don't know. I wanted to take a picture of you guys because I'm a big fan, but I was too shy to ask for one." He softly said.

I sighed and knelt in front of him, held my hand out, hinting for the phone. He quickly gave it to me, and I looked at the one he took of us. It was taken when we all were laughing very loudly. I deleted it and gave it back to him, the kid looked crushed at what I did.

"How about you come back with me, and we'll take an actual picture with the group. Sound cool?" I watched the kid smile and nodded excitedly. "Alright let's go."

We walked back till the dining lounge. I told them what happened, and everyone agreed t take the picture. Well everyone except for Delirious, he opted out and decided to take the picture. "3…2…1. Say Vanoss sucks."

"Vanoss sucks!" Everyone shouted and then smiled.

When the kid left Evan slapped our friend upside the head. "I don't suck. You ass."

"Yes you do Van… Evan." He joked with the build-up laughter.

"Okay 'Giggles' let's go do some stuff to kill time." Luke said as we finally left the hotel.

"That's Mr. Giggles to you!" Delirious pointed at his friend. He came up beside me and threw an arm around my shoulder. "So Cody how are you liking LA?"

I looked up at him behind my sunglasses. "It's fun. How about you?"

"It's been about four years since I've been here. It's still really fun, haven't had the barbecue flavored chicken strips at the Strip Club in forever!" Delirious revealed to us.

"Wait you've been to LA, and you never called to hang out!?" Evan tried to look hurt, but he laughed.

"I don't know. I never really thought about it I guess." He shrugged. "So what do you guys want to do?"

I looked around and stopped when I saw a comic store. I looked into the window and got really excited when I saw a big neon yellow sign saying '50% off all Marvel comics'. Without really letting the guys know, I walked inside.

"Hi, welcome to Comi-Geek. Did you need help finding anything?" An older man asked. He was a bit short, had gray hair with a matching beard, and was wearing a Zelda shirt.

"Yeah, do you have all of the Spiderman comics?" I leaned against the counter.

The man scratched his chest in thought. He came out from behind his counter, in his hand was a black cane with a name written on the side. "Let's see. You're not from here."

I laughed at how fast he caught that. "It was the accent wasn't it?"

"No, it was your tan." He said as he pulled out a box labeled 'Amazing Spider-Man'.

"It's always my tan." I chuckled. "Thanks."

"Name's David. If you need anything just give me a shout." The old man held out his hand.

I took it with a smile. "Cody, it's nice to meet you."

David smiled and went back to his counter to greet more customers. I turned my back to the door and quickly looked for the whole collection of 'Amazing Spider-Man: Spider Island'. The little bell jiggled, which meant someone walked in. A hand grabbed my shoulder, and I jumped with a surprised shout.

"Woah dude, calm down we are just glad no one kidnapped you. Do you know how to use your phone?" It was Craig who had scared me.

I blinked at him before grabbing my phone and seeing a dozen texts and twenty missed calls from the guys. "Sorry I saw this comic book store and got distracted."

"No shit." Marcel said with a cross of his arm.

"Why did you even want to come in here?" Lui asked as he snatched the comic from my hand.

I snatched it back with a playful glare. "I like Spider-Man, sue me. And none of the stores in my city had them."

"You're such a nerd." Tyler pointed out another obvious.

"Again sue me. I got what I want." I grabbed the first three comics and went to the counter.

"Quite the Spider-Man fan aren't ya?" David said.

I smiled with a nod. "Yes Sir."

"Okay, that'll be 35.66." He took my debit card and handed it back to me. "Enjoy, and have a great day."

"Thanks, you too." I took the bag and we left the store.

The rest of the group stood in a semi-circle tweeting. Luke was vlogging, and Delirious was his cameraman. Vanoss was being rather calm, quietly chuckling when Craig tripped over a stick. "Watch out Mini, those sticks'll jump right out in front of you."

"Ha-ha funny Evan. Real funny." Craig sarcastically quipped.

"Hey let's take a picture!" Scotty shouted as he whipped his phone out. It didn't take long for him to remember Delirious before he slipped his phone back in his pocket.

Delirious started laughing, "It's fine Scotty. You can just say that I was a fan if you post if you Tweet it."

"Are you sure?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh yeah. Come on man." He squished between Luke and Brian, holding up a peace sign. Which was the typical fan pose.

We used Nogla's selfies stick and took a few pictures of us. Everyone wore black or darkly colored shades, and our heads were sweaty from the heat. When the pictures were done we headed to Pax and head to the YouTube meet up. I rubbed my chin in thought, knowing that Delirious didn't have a badge with his name. The guys were coming up with plans for tonight, and I was thinking of now.

"Hey guys, what are we going to do about Delirious? To keep his identity a secret?" I walked in front of them and walked backwards.

"That's true." Anthony said thoughtfully.

Craig shrugged and continued to take selfies. Scotty and Tyler joked say we could draw a mustache on Delirious' face. Nogla and Lui didn't even give a response. Luke and Evan left it up to him. And Delirious was the only other one to give any concern about it.

"I'm Luke's friend, so I'll continue to be that. I just won't say much about myself." Delirious suggested as we made it to a familiar neon sign. "Want to get food?"

I read the sign and instantly laughed in realization. "So this is the infamous 'Strip Club'?"

"Hell yeah! Best strips ever!" Evan shouted excitedly with Delirious throwing a fist in the air.

"Okay let's go. Gotta try the Strips before I head home." I was being a good sport and walked in the building with a huge smile on my face.

And let me tell you, this was not what I thought it was going to be. Not by the long shot.

* * *

Be sure to follow Cody on Twitter ( Racingcatz)and subscribe to him on YouTube. Also follow me on Twitter ( SilentHuntress2) for any polls I'll post for future Fanfiction updates! I'll work on part 2 tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4 (part 2)

Hey ya'll just got back from Nashville, Tennessee! It was so much fun, but I wouldn't want to live there. Too hot and humid, so I love and will remain living in Oregon. Haha. So without further a do, enjoy part 2 of Racingcatz's Adventure! :D

* * *

-Part 2

A young woman wearing a pair of nice jeans, black stilettos, and a black low cut shirt came walking up to us with a big smile on her face. "Hi, welcome to the Strip Club. How many are there?"

"Twelve." Evan said as Luke and Craig started to count.

"Okay, right this way. Are you all here for Pax?" The woman asked curiously.

Everyone said yeah. "Have you been there?" I asked her as we followed her to the biggest table the had.

"Not yet." She smiled as she waited for us to sit down before handing us a small lamented menu. "Can I start you gentlemen with a drink?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll have the Canadian blonde." Evan said with a chuckle.

"We're going to have the… hehe…Feisty Brunette." Luke said before him and Delirious both started snickering. Nogla decided to get the same thing.

"I'll get the 'Japanese twins'." Brian said.

Lui and Marcel just got beers. Tyler had to stop laughing before telling the poor waitress what he wanted. "I'll get the 'Bend her over'. Best name ever."

Craig, Scotty, and Anthony all got something called 'California party Girls'. And there was a nonalcoholic drink called 'Virgin named Tina', and I got that. When the waitress left I took a deep breath. "I have to say that these drinks have interesting names."

"Yeah they do, but they're really good." Evan said as he looked up from his menu.

"I almost wanted to go with 'Belly Dancer'. It had edible glitter in it." Scotty said behind giggles.

I was amazed at how many food items were given. There were even a few sides and even more desserts. And let me tell you the names of them were very provocative. When the waitress came back with our drinks, mine was a mock tail with white chocolate drizzled around the bottom and an umbrella with a cherry floating on top. Luke, Nogla, and Delirious' drinks were like a Bloody Mary, but it was a cherry flavored drink with chocolate drizzled on the top. The 'Belly Dancer' was a white martini with a strawberry syrup swirled in it and purple glitter sprinkled on the edge. Evan's drink had a red sauce at the bottom, white martini in the middle, and the same red sauce at the top. Sitting in the center was a mint leaf and around the edge was red and white sugar crystals. Tyler had a watermelon cocktail that was mixed with Jack Daniel's and a jelly shot to go with it.

"Are you all ready to order?" She looked at us.

"My buddy and I are going to get the hot and spicy chicken strip basket." Delirious said without hesitating.

She scribbled it down before looking at us again. Brian gave his order, "I think I'll get the chicken strips with fries."

Craig and Nogla got the chicken strips salad. Evan said he'd get the stripper basket, which sounded so bad. Lui got a burger with a chicken patty; Marcel decided to get the same thing. I looked the menu over again before deciding.

"I'll get the barbecue chicken strips." I looked up at her and flashed a smile.

"I'm gonna have the chicken pizza." Tyler quickly said.

The waitress nodded and took our menus. "Okay, we'll have that ready as fast as we can. Oh my name is Gabrielle, I forgot to say that earlier."

"That's okay." Evan said with a chuckle.

She smiled again before turning and going to get our food ready. I grabbed my phone and took a picture of my drink. I also turned slightly to take a group selfie. We chatted about today's plan.

"Well I want to go to the beach, which means either leaving early or a night out on the beach." Brian admitted before taking another sip from his drink. "Holy balls this is so fruity but then it tastes really cinnamon."

I laughed and drank mine slowly. "Mine's pretty good."

"So how are you liking the Strip Club?" Delirious asked.

This was one of the rare moments that Delirious was known as 'Calm-lirious'. When he was like this, he was extremely calm and rarely shouted. "It's… interesting. That's for sure. So Delirious-"

"Johnathan. Call me by my name." He looked at us with a smile. "If I have to call you all by your names, then you should do the same for me."

We nodded. "Makes sense." Anthony said.

"Alright then, so Jonathan how long will you be staying here?" I emphasized his name.

"Well Cody, I'll be staying for a couple more days." Johnathan emphasized my name.

"Hey guys, food's here." Lui pointed as our waitress and another waitress walked over to our table. The other waitress looked like a girl from Hooters; she wore a white tank top her breasts were on the verge of falling out, and a really tight skirt. Our entire table was distracted by the woman, that we completely forgot to say thank you.

Tyler coughed to draw our attention away from the employees. "Okay that was fun."

"Holy Jesus, that girl had a fine ass." Luke muttered, which got agreeing replies from the others.

I was looking down at my food in silence. The guys all gave me a strange look, which caused me to give the same look. "What?"

"Are you embarrassed?" Anthony whispered sarcastically.

My eyes grew in realization of what he was getting at. "What, no! I was just eating my food. I've dated a few women."

"Uh huh, okay." Anthony was unconvinced.

"Look boobs!" Lui shouted as loud as he could, which made me shake my head as I continued to eat.

"Okay, okay guys we should stop before we cause Cody to turn into an Oompaloompa." Brian tapped his glass on the table.

I groaned and pulled my new hat down in front of my face. "Guys can we just eat? I'm not in the mood to deal with your sexual jokes."

And as if on cue the restaurant's music played 'Let's Talk about Sex' by Salt-N-Pepa. Everyone laughed so hard as I started to hi my head on the table. Marcel, who was sitting beside me, puts a hand on my back and started singing the lyrics. I shoved a chicken strips in his mouth. Nogla gave his signature laugh, and Scotty laughed at him when the Irishman went to take a drink but missed.

"Cody, just show it doesn't bother you." Craig sat across from me, and whispered when the rest started to shout sing the song.

"I mean it doesn't bother me, but when I usually have a scheduled event to go to I like to get there on time. And we have to get going soon." I explained to my friend.

He nodded, "Yeah I know how it feels to have to be responsible of time."

"Hi, how's everything?" Our waitress, Gabrielle, asked when she came back to clear our employees drinks. "Would any of you like a refill?"

Everyone declined the offer. "Can I get the check?" Evan asked as she went to leave.

"Evan, it's gonna be expensive. Let's split it three way." Brian pointed out as he offered.

"Okay, that sounds good." He nodded as he stood up to grab his wallet before sitting back down.

I stood up and clapped to get the attention on me. "I'm gonna go outside and get some air."

"Are you okay?" Nogla asked with concern.

I nodded and pulled my phone out. "I'm just going to make a call."

They all accepted my excuse and went back to split the bill as I went outside. I pulled my headphones out and plugged them into my phone. I went to my music app and hit shuffle. I leaned against the brick building and bobbed my head in thought. So much was on my mind, I wanted to explore LA and I still need to upload some videos, but I was in such a rush to study for school and get to LA that forgot to record backup videos.

I continued to stare at the ground and listen to music until Luke came up to me. He took my headphones off and looked at me with concern. "Hey, did we bother you that much? You know they were just joking?"

"I know, I'm not upset with the guys. I mean it happens all the time when we play games together. I just have a lot on my mind. With Pax, figuring out what content to upload on YouTube, and whether or not I passed my final." I sighed in frustration as I shoved my hands in my pockets.

He nodded as if he understood my feelings. "I know juggling so many things can be frustrating. Tomorrow we're not even going to Pax, Evan invited us to go to house play games, lunch, and drinks. Johnathan, Tyler, and I are going to check out the car show that's near the beach. Want to go with us?"

I nodded, "Sure. It'll give me something to do."

We both laughed, "You can always vlog and post it? Until you get game content. It'll give your viewers something new, maybe they'll like."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Luke." I smiled as I turned my music off and shoved my headphones back in my pocket.

"Haha, no problem man." He looked as our friends all filed out of the building.

The guys all asked if I was okay, and I just laughed with a nod. "Guys I'm okay."

"Okay, as long as we didn't make you angry." Scotty said as he tossed an arm on my shoulder.

Anthony came up beside me and threw his arm on top of Scotty's. "Let's go to Pax then. I want to check out the YouTube party."

"What's the party like? Have any of you been there?" I looked at the guys with a curious look on his face.

"I've been there once, a few years back." Evan said casually. "Met Pewdiepie and Tobuscus there."

Everyone else had not gone, which meant a new experience for everyone. My phone went off, quickly I pulled it out and saw that it was a call from none other than my ex. I was so shocked and disgusted I almost threw my phone.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly.

"Cody! Why didn't you tell me that you were famous?" Her high pitched voice caused me to pull my phone away and wince.

"Why do you still have my number? And I'm not famous." I snapped.

She laughed with a snort, but it wasn't a cute snort it was like a pig hyperventilating. "Of course you are silly. I saw you on one of your gaming player friends' channel."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lui and Delirious making fun of her. Which made me laugh loudly. "Well one the term is 'Gamer' and second I didn't tell you because I broke up with you."

"True, but would you be willing to take me back? I mean I feel really bad for cheating on you." She didn't sound sincere, which made me even more mad.

Tyler took my phone and put it on speaker. "Look, my friend Cody isn't interested in dating a girl who throws herself at every guy. Goodbye." And he hung up, "There you go."

"Thanks." I sincerely said before blocking her number without a second thought. "I have no idea why she even called me."

We were walking down to Pax when Mini stopped us. "Um Cody look at this."

He should me a Tweet my crazy ex posted on my page. It accused me of cheating on her, and how she was going to move in with me from across the state. I gawked at it as half my followers were eating it up, while others knew that something was up.

"Hey now would be a good time to go live." Brian said as a suggestion.

I shook my head with a deep frown on my face. "I'm too angry to even do that."

"Well we'll help you." Marcel offered as Brian grabbed his vlogging camera.

"Guys I need to take my mind off of this. Come at it with a level head, let's just go to Pax." I said with a sigh before crossing the street.

My phone exploded with Tweets asking me if this was true. I gripped my phone tightly, knowing that I was feeding into the rumor, but I had to put an end to it. Whether I want to or not. I pulled up Twitter and went live, and within seconds all my followers joined.

"Okay, let me clear the air with the rumor my Ex just posted. First off we dated five years ago, which meant I was barely in high school, so she obviously couldn't move in with me. Also I had zero contact with her until she called me, okay? She contacted me, not the other way around. And I broke up with because she cheated on me. I appreciate those that questioned this rumor, and for those that instantly sided with her, I hope ya'll feel really dumb. I thought ya'll knew me well enough to know I don't do that." I had the camera aimed at me, I looked around before opening the door to Pax. "Okay, well I'm at Pax now. So if any of you are here come say hi. That's all I wanted to address. Have a splendid day."

And with that I ended the live stream. My friends were right beside me the entire time. "Wow you were very level headed the entire time." Scotty complimented me.

"Yeah, I would've blown up if I were in your shoes." Anthony admitted.

"I hope she leaves me alone now. But knowing her, she won't." I told them as we walked through a red roped area with a sign saying 'YouTube party'.

I was in awe at how many different YouTubers were here. I recognized most of them; Pewdiepie, Markiplier, Tobuscus, TheRadBrad, Shane Dawson, and so many more. There was a girl in the far corner talking to another YouTuber. Her hair was blonde and curly, she worked a short teal dress with tall heels. Around her neck was a lanyard with her name 'Lilli'. Evan totally ignored us as he zoomed straight for her.

"Oh, looks like Owl Man is in love." Brian joked as our friend touched her shoulder to get her attention and started talking to her.

"Oh I didn't know she was here." Tyler said in surprise.

We looked at him, "You know her?" Lui asked.

He nodded, "I grew up with her. She moved to Oregon a few years ago. It's amazing that she made it out here."

"What's her YouTube name?" Johnathan asked as he pulled up YouTube.

"Uh… Huntress. She usually does reviews and vlogs though." He was very focused on his friends; a look of concern on his face.

"Hey everyone, Huntress here! Well yesterday I did a review on the King of YouTube, TheRadBrad. Thank you Brad for letting me use your content, it means a lot. So with that being said, our today's review will be on Adam. He is also known by his friends and fans as Sea Nanners!" We watched a part of that video before going to a vlog. She never showed her face, but she was willing to show herself. "Hey guys, so today I decided that I'll give Pax a try. So yay! But you guys won't know it's me, because I'll have my badge hidden. So I'll see you all there. Oh before I go, I would like to give a shout out to fellow YouTuber Racingcatz aka Cody, for being brave enough to not only go to Pax but to show his face! I know that all of us YouTubers go through the whole 'What if I do a face reveal, and people don't like me?' phase. And believe me it's a scary feeling, because I don't think of you guys as my paycheck. You guys are all my friends, brothers, and sisters. You guys are what makes up our Clan, you guys own YouTube. When you guys like and don't like certain content we make, as a YouTuber we try everything to improve ourselves to show that we care about your opinion."

I was impressed with what she had to say. "Wow."

"Hey, Evan's coming back." Nogla said as he pointed to our smiling friend.

"So I see you met Lilli." Tyler was the first to say anything.

Evan nodded, "She was so nice. Do you know her?"

"Childhood friends." Luke told him.

"Why'd you leave?" Lui asked.

Before Evan could answer, Lilli came strutting over with a smile on her face. Her arms went around Tyler's neck as they hugged each other. "Oh Tyler, it's been so long since we've seen each other."

"Yeah, but look at you! You finally made it, big YouTuber." Tyler's personality instantly changed. "How have you been?"

She nodded, "Good. I'm doing real good. I actually just got a promotion at my new job." Lilli was very happy sounding, but her eyes looked worried. She turned and flashed a big smile at all of us. "And I can't believe I'm meeting all of you. Especially Cody and Delirious."

"Evan, I thought we weren't going to say anything!?" Johnathan glared as he got upset.

"Oh he didn't, it was more a gut feeling." Lilli chuckled, everyone noticed that she stood awfully close to Wildcat. "Well I better get going. I have to go do another YouTuber review for the clan. So I'll send you an email of a series of questions and anything that you're willing to give." She looked at Johnathan with a smile.

"Me?" He was shocked.

Lilli nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I figured I'd tell you in person. I was going to send you a video message with the questions. If you guys have time, you should check out my reviews."

"We sure will." Marcel said for us. Which was true, we were all probably going to do that once we got to Evan's house.

"Bye Ty, I'll call you if I need anything." She hugged him again before leaving the room.

"Isn't she amazing?" Evan was so in love with her.

We all chuckled at our friend. "Woah dude, Lilli is totally not ready for a relationship. Trust me." Tyler quickly got defensive.

"What are you talking about?" Mini asked.

Tyler gave a hesitated sigh with his hand going through his hair. "I can't tell you, not without her permission. All I can say is that she had a really bad… break up."

"Okay?" We weren't totally convinced, but obviously Tyler didn't want to talk about it.

The party was amazing. Even though there really should've been people carding us, we all were allowed beer while in the party. I grabbed one and chatted with various YouTubers, getting to know them and how they got their channels started. It was really fun, and it wasn't even ten minutes after the party before Brian and Nogla were having a drinking match with a few other Irish YouTubers. I had to go over and record it for my vlog.

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" The crowd shouted as Brian slammed his third cup down in the trash before grabbing another and chugged it.

Mini and I were recording the match, cheering on our friends. Evan decided to join in, and tried chugging his first drink. Everyone was screaming and cheering for them. The other two competitors were starting to stagger as the worked on their sixth cup. One of them was chuckling uncontrollably, and the other was slurring his words. Nogla and Brian's cheeks were starting to turn red. Brian was staggering slightly, but not as bad as the other guy.

This continued on until one of the other guys got so drunk that he started to shout out profanity at Brian. His accent grew thicker by the second. We knew that that meant the competition was done, leaving my friends the winners.

"Hell yeah Mother focker!" Nogla shouted excitedly as he high five days everyone.

"I'm barely tipsy." Brian tried to admit.

"Uh huh, okay. Come on you two." Scotty led them out of the room.

I laughed before Anthony came over and snapped a picture of us. "Geez Anthony, how damn pictures do you need of me?"

"A shit ton! Panda started laughing uncontrollably.

I was confused until I turned and saw Marcel quickly snapped a picture of us. "Yup, definitely a shit ton. Thanks Cody."

"Uh, yeah no problem." I chuckled and grabbed my phone, grabbing my friends and put it on Brian's selfie stick. "Say 'Brian sucks ass!"

"Brian sucks ass!" Everyone quickly said before snapped a picture of us. It was even funnier because he wasn't here to say anything about it.

When the party ended we all decided to explore Pax. I went over to the big gaming stations, and hopped onto one of the Xbox Ones. Marcel joined my game of GTA V. Mini and Tyler got on the other one an were playing pool. Evan and Luke vlogged us playing. Johnathan, Lui, and Anthony went off to look at the VR booth.

After about twenty minutes Marcel was in the lead by twelve to seven. "Hell yeah! First place bitch!" Marcel exclaimed excitedly as he sniped me. We were testing out the 'One shot, One kill' mini game.

I waited to respawn before I zoomed my scope in and aimed it right at Marcel. He kept repeating no as he saw my character aim at his. "Bye bitch." And I pulled the trigger; his character fell to the ground and respond.

"Well I'm still in the lead." Marcel said confidently.

On the other couch we could hear Tyler and Mini screaming at each other while they played pool. Evan and Luke were both laughing; I was really glad I had friends like them. We may joke and give each other shit over the dumbest things, but when it really came down to it we were very loyal to each other. I don't think of the guys as just friends, they're a part of my family. All extended brothers.

"Cody. Cody!" Luke snapped in front of my face. I jumped and dropped my controller on the ground. "Dude, you okay? You spaced out."

I had to shake my head clear before nodding. "Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry I was thinking about stuff."

"Okay. We're going to Evan's now, so let's go." He said as waited for me to grab my stuff. We quickly walked off to the others.

This adventure was becoming more and more fun. I couldn't wait to get home and tell my family about it. Nothing from the past could compare to Pax, sure I've been to a few sides Comi-Cons and they were fun, but Pax has this vibe about it that makes it even more amazing. I wonder what will happen at the Night Owl's "nest". Will it be a fun game night? Or will it be a crazy party with drinking? Either way, I can't wait to include this in my adventure.

* * *

Hey everyone! We're close to the end of Cody's Adventure *Insert cries* I know, I know it sucks. But...but! I will be post another fanfic for an OC and Vanossgaming (Evan). Hope you all enjoyed this story. Please leave a review, follow me on this and Twitter.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey ya'll here is the very late chapter lol.

* * *

Ch. 5

We got to Evan's place and it was a nice sized house. The front yard was green and nicely trimmed. There was a brick driveway which led up to a garage. I couldn't help but feel my jaw drop. It was an amazing sight, especially when Evan took us through the back, and there stood a silver grill and a giant pool.

"Holy shit Evan! Why didn't you invite me over to your house sooner?" I continued to admire my friend's yard.

They of course laughed at my reaction. Evan slapped me on the back with a big grin. "Come on Cody it's just a pool."

"Well I know smartass, but it's amazing." I threw my arms out to my side.

"Hey Cody, take a look at your Twitter." Johnathan said with a fit of giggles.

With a sigh I shoved my hand in my pocket and grabbed my phone. I opened Twitter and my entire feed were comments on my video. And not just any comments, they were apologize memes of cats! A huge smile slid across my face as I scrolled through the hundreds of cat pictures.

"Someone take the phone away before Cody jizzes himself." Craig said as my awes were becoming more high pitched.

Luke looked over my shoulder to see me liking every single one of them. "I knew Cody liked pussy, but this is ridiculous."

Brian and Lui had gone to the hotel room to get whatever alcohol we had left. Marcel, Scotty, and Anthony went to a store down the road to get groceries. Which left me, Evan, Luke, Delirious, Craig, Tyler, and Nogla at Evan's house. When we went inside the furniture and decoration was very… Evan. It had family pictures along different walls, hockey jerseys and various team pictures on the walls too. The floors from the backyard up until the kitchen was a dark wood. The kitchen was a white aluminum and the living room was a white carpet.

We all went into the living room, and started hooking up the controllers to Evan's PS4. It didn't take long us to pick a game. We all took turns playing so random free shooter game, it was really fun! It was one of those games where you have a chance of losing friends. I was laughing so hard from Delirious dying the third time.

"Hey Delirious, it's just a game." I reminded him with a chuckle.

My joke was short lived when Luke came up behind me and killed me. I shouted angrily, "Damn you Luke! I was on a killing spree!"

"Hey Cody remember it's just a game." Delirious joked back.

I turned to my left and glared at him. "Shut up Delirious!"

"Guy, guys here let me help the situation by doing this." Evan took a grenade and threw it down in the circle. It blew us up within seconds.

Everyone started laughing when the grenade also blew up a couple explosive barrels, which sent our bodies spiraling on the ground. Mini and I were on the floor laughing, clutching our stomachs. The sight reminded all of us the one Gmod Dragon Ball Z sessions. After almost twenty minutes of laughing we got back into serious gamer mode.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Giant ass robot chasing me!" I screamed as loud as I could. My character was jumping and rolling around the map, trying to avoid the robot's rockets. "Delirious what did you do to pissed him off?"

Delirious started laughing uncontrollably as it started chasing both of us. "What are you talking about? Haha! I only took it's nuts and bolts. Haha! Run Cody, run!"

"I am fucking running! Oh shit watch out for Luke!" I shouted as Cartoonz came rolling through the field in a tank.

Delirious and I had finally made it inside a building that was too small for Cartoonz or the robot to get us. Everything was going smoothly, and we tried sneaking out the back but as we opened the door we both screamed. On the other side were Tyler and Nogla.

"Gotcha bitches!" Tyler cried out before killing us.

"No! Dammit, we were so close!" Delirious shouted as he fell back on the couch with an exhausted sigh. "I'm done, I want to eat."

And within seconds everyone mumbled in agreement. The rest of the group had gotten back roughly an hour ago, but everyone was so engrossed with the game that we forgot about eating. Evan shut the game off while Anthony and Luke carried the food outside to the grill. Brian, Marcel, and Lui each had a case of alcohol in hand. I snatched a peach drink and went over to the pool. Everyone was walking around shoeless and a few of us were shirtless.

I had my feet in the water and was lightly kicking the water. As we were waiting for the food to finish Tyler, Lui, Nogla, and I decided to play a game. "What are we high schoolers?"

"But truth or dare is fun!" Nogla said from across the pool.

Tyler and Lui agreed with him. Craig came running over and jumped into the pool, getting us all wet. I was so glad I left my electronics in the house.

"Mini! You got me all wet!" I glared at him, and then I instantly regretted it.

"Woah Cody, I don't swing that way. Sorry" Mini jokingly said before laughing hysterically.

I flipped him the bird, "Fuck you, Craig."

He held up his hands with a semi-serious expression. "Again Cody, I don't like the dick."

"Oh my… I'm going to hit you." I threw a pool noodle at him.

Luke whistled to get our attention. "Food's ready."

Everyone got up from the pool and went over to the grill. When we piled our plates up with food, the crew went to the picnic table. Evan leaned forward with his beer in hand. "So who all is going to post a video? I have a monitor and a laptop, so a couple people at a time can upload a video."

"Ui ah I boat optop." Nogla said with his mouth full.

"Hey Nogla chew your damn food." Luke scolded as he threw a grape at the man.

He quickly chewed and washed his mouth out before speaking again. "I said 'Lui and I brought our laptops.'"

Mini claimed the monitor, Tyler and Marcel passed, Brian claimed the laptop, and Luke agreed to share with the Irishman. Delirious just shrugged, not caring which computer he used. I folded my arms as I leaned back.

"I can wait until I get back to Georgia." I told Evan.

"Alright, we'll try to arrange times for everyone." Evan scratched the side of his head in thought. "How long are you guys planning to stay?"

"I'll be here for couple more days." I revealed to the group.

They looked surprised at this revelation. "Really? What about school?" Luke asked.

"My next class isn't until next Friday." I assured them before taking a drink.

"Well Lui and I are leaving together tomorrow night." Nogla said before adding, "But then I'm flying back to Ireland the next morning."

Marcel said that tomorrow morning he was going to fly to England, to visit his girlfriend. Brian was going to fly home Wednesday, Luke and Delirious were flying home Tuesday, and Craig was staying for a few more days. Tyler was leaving tomorrow around noon, Anthony and Scotty were going to Panda's whenever.

I was kind of jealous that most of my friends could visit each other whenever they wanted, but at the same time I was happy to live in Georgia. The group laughed at something which I wasn't paying much attention to. Tyler's phone went off and he quickly grabbed it before going in the house.

"Wonder what that was all about. He looked serious." Panda pointed out.

"The picture was of him and a girl. Maybe it's his girlfriend?" Marcel suggested.

We all sat in silence, trying to listen in on our friend's conversation. He was pacing in front of the sliding glass door, his hand running through his hair. He nodded saying okay. Tyler ended the call and came back outside.

"Sorry it was Lilli, she was having some YouTube trouble." Tyler explained as if knowing that we were going to ask him.

"Subsiding her trouble?" I asked out of curiosity.

He shook his head, "No, it's a personal problems with her. Don't worry guys everything is fine now."

"Alright." I decided to drop it and Tyler was totally okay with that.

Delirious and I decided to head back to the hotel and grab some shorts because everyone was already wearing shorts for the pool. It was like a thirty minute walk from Evan's to our hotel. It was kinda nice to go around the city without being noticed. We laughed quietly at some of the outfits and interesting hairstyles that LA had. I've seen some pretty weird things back home, but Georgia topped it off.

"Why would someone do that to themselves?" I quietly asked after we passed a guy, who had a neon green Mohawk that was a foot tall with black spots sprayed in it. He was walking around shirtless, khaki shorts, and black sneakers. He had a black lip ring and holes in his ears.

Delirious shrugged as he tried to not laugh too loud. "I have no clue. Haha."

We made it up to our rooms and quickly changed into swimming trunks. I decided to grab the sunscreen that Brian had obviously forgotten, but it probably too late for him. When I stepped out to wait for Delirious I called my mom.

"Hello?" It wasn't my mom instead it was my dad.

"Hey dad, it's Cody. I just wanted to see how everyone was doing." I asked, unaware that Delirious came out.

"Oh we're doing fine. Your mother and I just got back from grocery shopping." He sounded exhausted, which made me laugh. "Hey, once you find yourself a nice girl you'll understand the pain."

I looked up and saw Delirious holding a can of Root Beer. Graciously I took it and we headed to the elevator. "Yeah, yeah I'll get right on that dad. Hey I'm going in the elevator, so I'll talk to later."

"Alright bye." He said before hanging up.

I slipped my phone in my pocket with a sigh. "Sorry, called the parents."

He chuckled, "Quit apologizing. It's all good dude."

I nodded and we headed back to Evan's house. Unaware of what waited for us in the Lobby. We both instantly regretted coming through the entrance.

* * *

Again Follow me on Twitter. My links is on my page. Follow Cody on Twitter and subscribe to him on YouTube.


	7. Chapter 6 (this is short)

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I have been working and been going through a writer's block. But here is chapter six, leave a review, and enjoy!:)

* * *

Ch. 6

"Oh my God it's Racingcatz!" A group of teenaged girls squealed.

"Who's that guy with him?" One of the other girls asked.

They ran over to us and pulled out their phones. "Can we get pictures with you?"

"Is that Delirious?" One inquired.

"Uh… I'd love too, but much friend and I have to meet up with some of our other friends." I could see the gears moving in their brains. "Have a nice day."

One of them continued to look at Delirious. Which made him very uncomfortable, so I grabbed his upper arm and quickly dragged him out. "That could've been bad." He pointed out.

I nodded in agreement as I released his arm. "Yeah, now I'm starting to see what Evan and the others have to deal with. I could practically see them drooling."

"Told ya that you were a ladies man." He jokingly said.

I chuckled, "Yeah well I don't want to hear you bitching when people realize who you are."

"Hey! I don't bitch!" He shouts as he jumps on my back, nearly sending us both to the ground. "Now take it back."

I pushed him off of me with a light laugh. "Never."

"You ass." He spat back.

I laughed and turned to him. "Takes one to know one."

He stuck his tongue out at me before we jogged back to Evan's. When we got there the guys were all in the pool with drinks in their hands and laughing at something Craig had said.

"What took you two so long?" Brian asked before taking a swig of his beer.

"Cody was swarmed by fans." Johnathan told them, and as soon as he did they guys all laughed.

We took our shirts off and slipped into the pool. I tried not to clench, but Holy crap it was a lot cooler than out of the water. I swam overhead to the cooler that was floating around in the water. I opened the lid and examined the contents.

"Geez Evan, have enough Dr. Pepper?" I looked up with a questioning look as I grabbed one.

"You can never have too much." He quickly replied, in his hand was a bottle of Canada Dry.

"So why does Canada get their own drink? I mean you don't see Ireland Dry." Nogla randomly questioned Evan.

Everyone looked at him with the same confused look. "Nogla, what the hell are you talking about?" Marcel asked.

"Marcel, this is Nogla you're talking to. Half the time even he doesn't know what he's talking about." Tyler reminded our friend with light humor.

Nogla glared at him, "Hey!"

I quietly floated around the pool, watchin the scene unfold in front of me. I was amazed at how most of the guys were the same way in real life like they acted during our gaming sessions. Some were either slightly more loud or a little on the quiet side. For example Panda and Scotty are slightly louder in person than during gaming sessions, and Delirious has his loud moments but he usually is very calm. Same goes for Evan.

"Hey Cody! What are you doing all the way over there?" Scotty asked from across the pool.

I looked around me and noticed that I had managed to float to the other side while deep in thought. "Just thinking. Hey I'm going to start uploading." I told them as I pushed myself out of the pool.

"Ah!" A girl's scream came from the other side of the fence. "He's so cute!"

I looked up and shouted in surprise when I saw the girls from the hotel peeking over the fence. I slipped and fell into the pool, someone quickly pulled me up. "Hey are you okay?" It was Brock who had helped me.

I nodded as I coughed up the water. "Yeah, I think so."

"Hey! This is private property, go away!" Evan shouted after he climbed out of the pool. "You can't be peeking through someone's fence like a couple of pervs."

They squealed and quickly ran off. I climbed out again and grabbed one of the towels, drying off enough I walk inside to quickly upload the videos. With a heavy sigh I grabbed my camera out of my bag, hooked it up and pulled up all the editing sites, did some little edits here and there, and after two and a half hours my video was now slowly uploading.

"Damn slow uploading time." I quietly cursed as I flopped onto the couch with a heavy sigh.

A bad habit I had was to blast rock and roll music into my ears while doing my videos. With the music still playing in my ear I didn't even notice the rest of the guys come in. My foot bounced to the bass and my fingers tapping the couch to the guitar. I was just so relaxed and happy, that I made the mistake of falling asleep. And when I woke up the next morning, I sure had a few choice words for Anthony, Scotty, and Tyler.

* * *

I know these chapters are short, but hey this is my first Youtuber fanfic lol. I hope you enjoy, and again anything that is said or done in this fanfic are either what Cody has said in his videos or I've asked. And the rest are merely crap XD but I hope you all enjoyed. Be sure to leave a review, and follow me to get updates on this story and the others I plan to write. :)


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I have been working and been going through a writer's block. But here is chapter seven! Leave a review and enjoy! :) also if you wish to be updated on when I'm wiring more chapters, or participate in polls I post be sure to follow me on Twitter. Love you all! :)

* * *

Ch. 7

I woke up the next morning, and all I could smell was sharpie and shaving cream. I opened my eyes as I sat up. The moment I sat up my vision went white, and soon the silent room filled with laughs.

"What are you all doing?" I asked after I took my shirt and wiped my face.

"You dozed off, so we were having a little fun. I personally like your face paint." Anthony said as Delirious laughed hysterically in the kitchen.

I scowled as I shot off the couch and ran into the nearest bathroom. On my left cheek, colored with a silver glitter sharpie was a cat eating a dick. And on the right cheek was 'Scotty wuz here!'. I grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in hot water, hoping it'd clean these off, but it only smudged it. The glitter ended up across my face and the silver looked like weird crosses.

"Anthony, Scotty! I'm going to kill you both!" I shouted from the bathroom.

"What about Tyler!? He drew the dick!" Anthony quickly added in.

Tyler shouted, "Fuck you Anthony!"

I chuckled quietly at how quick Anthony was to throw his friend under the bus. Leaving the bathroom after ten minutes of scrubbing my face, my face was sore and I knew that it must be red from the rough scrubbing.

"I'll remember this, and draw dicks all over your faces." I pointed at them with a scowl.

Brian came up beside me, holding his camera in front of us, and threw an arm over my shoulder. "Cody, care to say anything to our subscribers?"

"Last day of Pax." I said as cheerfully as I could. "I had a great time with all my friends, I uploaded a video last night, so yeah."

"Ah balls it is the last of Pax isn't it?" Nogla looked up from his phone.

"Yeah, I'm going to be there for a few hours before going to get some food and upload more videos." Evan said from the kitchen.

Delirious and Cartoonz were nowhere to be found, and neither were Marcel and Craig. I walked over to my suitcase and grabbed an outfit before reclaiming the bathroom. I wore a black tank top with red and gray stripes, and a pair of dark gray cargo shorts. When everyone changed we went to some restaurant for breakfast before heading to Pax.

We walked around the corner of the convention center, when we were swarmed by fans. I was so overwhelmed by the groups of fans that I almost tripped on my own feet. Luckily Tyler pushed me back up right. I nodded my appreciation at him, and he returned with the same silent nod. So many people were wanting pictures with me, sign their shirts, pictures of their cats, and some even gave me drawings of my profile picture. I still wasn't used to the idea of being recognized in public. After the mob calmed a bit we headed inside to play some games, see the booths, and do the fan meet up. Delirious left the group to check out some more of Pax while we were talking to subscribers.

He didn't wear a badge with his YouTube name, for obvious reasons, so no one paid much attention to him. There were a select few that were willing to include him in pictures, but even with those few the masked man refused their offer. I probably would've done the same thing before, but I was starting to see why the others did this. It was to meet the people who love the things we all do. Some probably see it as another way of making money, which isn't entirely wrong, but we love our subscribers. They are a part of our YouTube family, without them we'd be nothing. No one to watch our content, which meant no point in making videos. I was always thankful for the subscribers I have, they're the main reason I still make videos. Along with my friends.

"Hey Cody." Marcel jabbed his elbow in my ribcage.

I winced in the sudden sharp pain. "What?"

"You spaced out, you okay?" He asked quietly.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah. I was just thinking."

He nodded slowly, slightly convinced "Okay. Well want to help Luke track down our friend? Last message he got from him was that his phone was dying."

"Yeah." I looked at Luke, and we stood up simultaneously. "Where do you want to start?"

"He said that he walked past the anime booths. Which are that way." Luke pointed to the right.

"Alright. Are you worried about him?" I asked curiously once we left the area.

He shrugged, "Not really. I mean Johnathan can take care of his own ass, but he doesn't like big crowds so this is a big issue for him." He explained.

"I understand that, but do this and going to a overpopulated college helped me get through." I assured him and looked at the booths, searching for Delirious. "If I were Delirious, where would I go to? What side is the food court?" I asked Luke once realization hit me.

"This way." He pointed in front of us. "He's probably there. You're a genius Cody!"

I laughed and followed the giant through the crowds. We looked at the lines, near the condiment tables, at the tables, and even near the trash cans. But there was no trace of our friend! I could see the concern grown on Luke's face, but then his signature laugh came from the vending machines. We looked at the location, finding Delirious laughing with that girl from the YouTuber Party. What was her name? Luna? No. Lora? No. Lilli, that's it. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a long tank top with Cartoonz's profile picture on the back.

"Hey bro, did you get them your phone charged?" Luke asked in relief once we got closer.

Delirious nodded, "Yeah Lilli is letting me use her charger. We were just talking about YouTube."

"Thanks again for the questions. I'll have the video up tomorrow. The clan is going to go crazy when they see this." She laughed as she shoved a small notebook in her backpack. On her bag was a woman with a pair of black shades and red bandana stitched on it. Above the woman's head, in red, was 'Huntress watches over you'.

"Clan?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah, that's what I call my subs." She explained as she shoved her hands in her pockets. "I should get going. Can't draw too much attention to me."

She shook our hands in a very professional way before walking off. We watched her disappear into the crowd with little attention. I grabbed my phone and looked her up on YouTube, she was a small channel, only fifty thousand subs, a majority of her videos were reviews on YouTubers and vlogs. There were even a couple game commentaries. She was subscribed to everyone in the crew and a few bigger or smaller channels.

"This girl is really good with her videos. I watched a few of her videos last night, she doesn't do Pax, but she does Comi-Con. And on her Twitter page are a few of her complain costume, and she is really fucking impressive." Delirious explained as he quickly pulled up her Twitter on my phone, she was wearing a gender bended version of Mini Ladd and then a Little Sister in another picture.

"Jesus, she's got skills." Luke said as he scrolled through the pictures on his phone.

I nodded in agreement, "I agree."

My phone pinged.

E: Hey guys. Are U on ur way back?

C: Yeah. Found Delirious.

E: That's good we're heading outside. Going 2 get food.

C: K. We'll head to you guys.

"Hey, Evan and the others are ready to eat. They're meeting us outside." I told them.

"Already?" Delirious looked at his phone, and the realization hit him. "We've been at Pax for five hours! Holy shit time really fucking flew."

We laughed before making our way through the building. Finally finding the other, Brian and Craig were vlogging each other vlogging. I laughed at how weird my friends were, but there was a bit of weirdness in all of us.

"So where do guys want to go?" Evan asked when we started walking.

Everyone shrugged, not caring where to eat. I rubbed my chin and googled a good place to go. The only one I was interested in, was probably the worst one to choose, especially with these guys.

"What about Hooters?" I looked at them with a questioning look.

They all gave me a weird look when I gave my suggestion. Then they all shrugged and mumbled, "Sure, why not."

We took an Uber to Hooters and talked to the driver. He was a an older man, late forties, he talked about how he quit his old job to make Uber his job. The driver was named Hector. He talked about how his parents were from Scotland, and he grew up there for twenty years before coming to America. We were all interested in his stories of his home country, he joked about the silly traditions he did, the women there, amongst other things.

After the ride to the restaurant, Hector had gotten a pretty good tip from us. We went inside and we all stared at how full this place was. The waitress led us to a recently opened table, and took our drinks orders. She was really nice and didn't pay attention to Mini and Lui's flirting. I texted my sister to see how everything was going.

C: Hey Sis, how's everything going?

Sis: Good :p everyone is happy with their new slave. Lol

C: Oh they're not that bad XD

Sis: Uh-huh

C: Okay. Well I'm getting food, I'll see you in a couple days.

Sis: K! Ttyl.

Taking a deep breath of relief, I slipped my phone in my pocket and looked at the menu. The waitress came back took our orders, leaving a piece of paper on the table. In front of me. I looked at it with wide eyes.

"Oh man, Cody got a booty call!" Tyler said behind a laugh.

"Why him? I was flirting with her." Craig complained with a dramatic sigh.

I laughed as I decided to play along with them. "I think it's my southern accent. Every girl likes an accent."

"Cody, the only pussy you've ever got is from your cats." Anthony jokingly said.

I stuck my tongue at him, "I've had pussy."

"Oh yeah? When and who?" Scotty backed our friend.

"Your mom last night." Quickly left my lips.

Anthony and Scotty looked at me in disbelief for a split second before laughing hysterically. Everyone soon joined in the laughs.

"I can't believe… how… how fast Cody said that!" Luke wiped his eyes as tears of escaped.

"Shit Cody, how long were you holding that in?" Craig asked.

"It was an instant reaction." I casually said.

Our food came, we continued our casual conversation. Every five minutes or so the waitress would come over and talk to us, but her attention was on me. At about the fifth time I asked her for another drink, just so she would stop flirting with me. The other guys didn't seem to mind her frequent visits, in fact a couple of them (Tyler and Craig) asked her all sorts of questions and flirted with the young woman. I was too focused with a tweet I got from a follower telling me that they were going to write me a fanfiction, and asked if I would read it.

'Oh jeez, this is not going to go well.' I told myself as I scratched the side of my head.

I quickly typed: I would, but I'd probably question my entire existence.

They then asked me some questions for quote 'research purposes'. I was half afraid of to see what they would write about me, especially after watching one of Mini Ladd's video of him reading a fanfiction. And the other part of me was excited to read what the writer would make up. They posted a poll about said fanfiction trying to make up a name for the story, they gave aa few options. It didn't take long for a ton of people to give their votes, so I decided to participate in the poll.

Lunch ended, and we decided to head back to the hotel so those that were leaving today could pack. Evan had let the rest of us, that were staying a bit longer, stay at his place. I had brought my stuff before crashing last night. My videos were all uploaded, and to my amazement my subscribers increased by at least twenty thousand! I felt like I should make a thank you video or something, because this was amazing.

"Hey let's celebrate." Delirious said while he and Lui played Black Ops 3 on Evan's console.

"For what?" Tyler asked from across the living room.

"To celebrate our little Cody's two-hundred thousand subscribers." He looked at me and smiled. "Congrats man."

I smiled, "Thanks. And I'm not little, I'm a whole foot taller than you."

Delirious stuck his tongue out at me. Evan came back with both hands full of bottles of beer, he gave each of us one, and held his up slightly in the air. Everyone followed suit, I just turned red with embarrassment and looked

Delirious stuck his tongue out at me. Evan came back with both hands full of bottles of beer, he gave each of us one, and held his up slightly in the air. Everyone followed suit, I just turned red with embarrassment and looked down.

"Here's to our Cody's YouTube achievement and to him growing enough balls to come to Pax." Evan said with laughter before taking a sip.

The others said their congratulations before drinking to. I gripped my bottle with a tightly before tipping back slowly. With a heavy gasp of air, I smiled. "Thanks guys, I wouldn't have made it this far without any of you."

"Hey, don't get all soft on us." Luke joked before lightly punching my shoulder.

"You did all of the work." Brian added as he patted my back.

Lui and Nogla agreed with him. "Hate to leave you guys, but we have a flight to catch." Lui reminded us as he, Brian, and Nogla stood up.

We followed suit and gave out good byes, and told them to text us to let us know that they made it safely to their destinations. I had a couple days before going back to Georgia, back to my tiny apartment with a cats, back to school, and back to my crazy YouTube routine. As much as it has it's stressful moments, I wouldn't change it for anything else. I couldn't wait to get back to my own bed.

"Hey crazy cat man." Craig's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Did you hear what I said?"

I shook my head to clear it. "Uh, no sorry. I was just thinking."

"Ha-ha, I figured. I asked if you wanted to be in my next Ask Mini video?" Craig held up a partial types tweet.

I was in disbelief that he was asking me to be a part of his Ask Mini series. "Sure, sounds fun!" I quickly broke out in a smile.

He nodded with a smile before finishing his tweet. "Everyone's going to lose their shit when they see this video."

I laughed at the thought of all the questions I'd get for this video. "I bet you twenty bucks that someone will ask about me doing a face reveal."

"Oh you're so one!" Craig held his hand out and we shook on it. "And you better not tell anyone to ask it."

I shook my head, "I won't, I like to win fair." Which we both knew was partially true.

The rest of the night went by, we all went to the movies, had dinner, and then headed back to Evan's. I felt my phone vibrate, quickly pulling it out I saw it was mom.

"Hey what's up?" I asked with slight concern, since it was really late back home.

"I just wanted to call and ask you about your day." She sounded tired.

I tried to smile, silently letting my friends know everything was fine. "Everything's good, be home in a couple days. Why are you still up?"

"Your dad had to get stitches, but don't worry everything is fine now." She was definitely not telling me everything, which caused me to worry even more.

I stood up and went out back, sitting on one of the patio chairs. "Mom." I said sternly. "What happened?"

"Nothing serious, just a bad cutting accident. Crazy fool should leave the cooking to me." She tried to make light of the situation.

I sighed in relief, knowing it wasn't anything real serious. "Okay, as long as he's fine. I'll let you get some sleep. Night mom."

"Mhm. Night Cody, love you." Mom said before the call was disconnected.

Slowly standing up I went back inside. The guys all looked up when I sat back in my spot. "It's nothing serious. Dad just had a kitchen accident."

"Well that sucks." Marcel was the first to say anything.

The others all nodded silently, not wanting to push the conversation any further. Evan decided to play some Bojack Horseman on Netflix. It didn't take long for us to get tired. We all fell asleep in our spots with the show playing in the background. I was glad to have am entire couch to myself. Unlike Tyler, Luke, and Johnathan who were all sharing one couch. Evan had went to his bedroom; leaving Craig, Marcel, Scotty, and Anthony on the floor. I put my ear buds in and played some music, slowly falling asleep to the quiet music playing in my ears.

* * *

Again i know some of the chapters have been on the short side, but there are only so much i can do with a YouTuber fanfic. Lol. I hope you all enjoyed. Be sure to leave a review, and follow me to get updates on this story and the others I plan to write. :) Also if you have any other YouTuber from the group (or any others) pm me here, or dm on Twitter. :)


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I have been working and been going through a writer's block. But here is chapter 8. Please leave a review and enjoy! :) also if you wish to be updated on when I'm wiring more chapters, or participate in polls I post be sure to follow me on Twitter. Love you all! :)

* * *

Ch. 8

The last few days in LA were fun. The last of the guys and I went to this old arcade and played some retro games. It was amazing to just have fun with my friends without caring about anyone noticing us. When it was time for me to go back home we, and by we I mean the others, we're planning for them to come to visit me at my place in the next few months.

I was at home, with videos being edited and uploaded on my computer. My cats were laying around my room, contently watching me hum to myself as I edited. It went on like this for a few more hours before I pushed my chair away from my desk.

"Food, time for food." I told myself after hearing my stomach rumble. Glaring at the time I gasped in surprise. "Midnight!? I can't believe I've been editing for six hours."

I uploaded my last video before going to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. It wasn't much, but it was going to keep me going until tomorrow when I can buy more groceries. One of cats jumped on the counter and meowed.

"Get down, you know you're not suppose to be up there." I picked her up and sat her on the ground. "I'm going to be that crazy cat man. Living with a hundred cats. And now I'm talking to myself."

My calico tilted her head and meowed. She walked over to me and rubbed her face against my leg. I laughed and picked her up, carrying her back to my bedroom. I climbed on bed. All the cats jumped on the bed, each laying in a different spot. The little calico kitten was the strangest one of the bunch, she liked to sleep under the blankets next to my neck. Sometimes I'd wake up to her kneading the back of my neck in her sleep.

I actually found her, about a month ago, down my road in a tiny box about to fall into the sewer. She was covered in mud and was really scrawny. I took her back to my place and cleaned her up. Her face was mostly black on the right and the top right was orange. She also had pale amber eyes that were filled with curiosity. I still haven't come up with a name for her, nothing seemed to fit her timid personality.

"I can't keep calling you 'Calico Kitten'. What to name you?" I brought her to my face and scratched behind her ear. All she did was purr instead of answering my question. "Maybe sleep will give me an idea."

I sat her back down and turned onto my side, staring at the empty white wall. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

'Now introducing the famous Racingcatz!' A muffled voice shouted with excitement.

I was sitting on a cream colored couch. 'What's going on?'

'Oh don't you remember? It's the new talk show for retired YouTubers.' The man said.

'Retired?' I was shocked and confused.

'Oh yeah don't you remember? You're last video was about how you were going to retire to pursue your dreams of owning your own company. And how's the Misses doing?' He asked.

'Misses? What are you talking about?' I don't remember any of this.

'Yeah, your wife? Haha. You made a promise to her to quit YouTube and leave your friends behind. She is much happier now that you stopped talking to VanossGaming and the rest of their highly successful group. Did you know that the infamous H2ODelirious finally did a face reveal. In hopes you'd return.' He just kept going on and on and on about my friends.

I shot up with a gasp. "Holy… shit… where did that come from?"

My blankets were on the floor along with the pillows. I saw that I had several missed calls and unread texts from Max. Wiping my face of the cold sweat, I opened the texts.

M: Hey Cody! You up yet? Adam, Ze, and I were going to play some COD. Want to join?

M: Are you still sleeping?

M: Hey dude, it's almost 11 there.

'1 missed call from Max'

'1 missed call from Ze'

Z: Hey Max wanted to see if you were up to recording.

'1 missed call from Adam'

A: Text us when you're awake, still playing.

I groaned and texted all three in a group message.

C: Sorry guys, I grinned out videos almost night. I don't want play any games right now.

M: And he's alive! Haha. Okay we realized that when we looked at your channel.

Z: BTW congrats on the two-hundred subs!

A: Saw the vlogs, nice face.

C: Thanks? Anyway I got stuff to do now that I'm up.

All: Okay see ya!

With a heavy sigh I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After that I went to the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal and grabbed a cup of coffee. When I was done with eating, I decided to clean up a bit before leaving my house and buy groceries. The moment I did, I saw a stack of FedEx boxes sitting on my porch.

"Weird, I didn't order anything did I?" I looked at the sender information and was even more confused. "I don't know any of these people."

I put them right inside before locking the door. "I'll figure it out when I get to back."

I bought a ton of groceries, and even ended up buying a new pair of headphones for recording. Satisfied with myself, I went back home to put them away. As I was pulling into the driveway I saw that my neighbor was walking over with a stack of letters. Turning off the engine I climbed out.

"You've had several kids from the block come to your house and drop off all sorts of stuff." He handed me the stack.

I looked at all the addresses, confirming that they indeed live on my street. "Thanks." I walked inside and looked at the addresses. They were all from my block and occasionally from the surrounding ones. Setting the mail on the boxes I went to my car and brought my groceries in and put them away. When they were put away I went over to the giant bowls on the ground and filleted up the cats' food and water bowls.

My phone, which was sitting on top of the stove, was going off. Every one of the guys has their outro song as their ringtone. This time it was Craig's song playing. I picked up my phone and put it on speaker.

"Hey Craig." I said loudly as I went over to my fridge.

"Hey Cody, how's it been?" He sounded extra friendly today. Which made me really fucking suspicious.

I cocked an eyebrow as I grabbed a can of coke. "Good? What do you want? And you're not drunk calling me again, are you?"

"No, haha. I just wanted to chat. Did you hear that our Brock finally proposed?" He was really excited about it.

"No, I've been out of the loop since I've been home. That's awesome, I'll have to give him a call when I can." I opened the can and took a long drink. "I actually have to get going. It looks like I have fan mail to open."

"Fan mail? Lucky! All I get from my fans are pictures and drawings. Not even a piece of candy." He's voice got really high pitched when he'd whine.

I laughed at him, "Well if I have candy, I'll ship it to ya."

"Haha, okay. Talk to ya later." He went back to friendly Mini.

"Bye." I said back and we hung up.

I called Brock while making lunch. "Hey congrats man."

"Oh you heard already? The only person I told was Mini." The realization hit him almost immediately. "That asshole can't wait five minutes for me to Skype call everyone."

We laughed, "Yeah he called and told me. Seeing as your happiness is flooding through the speaker and the excitement Craig had, tells me that she said yes."

"Oh yeah, I was so excited. You should really start dating again." He suggested.

I shook my head and quietly sighed. "I don't know Brock, I'm not really wanting to date right now. Hey I need to get going, I have to do some stuff."

"Yeah me too." Brock went silent before talking. "Talk to you later."

"Yup, bye." I hung up and went to the living room to Netflix and actually chill. "What to watch?"

After a few minutes I decided to watch some Castle while scrolling through my emails, Twitter, and personal Facebook page. The packages and letters caught my eyes. With an exaggerated sigh I rolled off my couch and brought them to my living room. I opened the letters first. The letters were either drawings of my profile pic or about thanking me for making videos and to keep it up. In the packages were hand made things. Some were a bunch of drawings. In one package were a few metal sculptures of cats and my YouTube name. In the other box, also known as the 'Go to Hell to whoever thought it would funny to put glitter and confetti in a box' with a bunch of candy in the mix. There was a card with it. I opened it and glitter exploded from it.

"God dammit! This'll be Hell to clean up." I told myself as I attempted to scoop the confetti back in the box. Grabbing the broom I swept the colorful glitter into the dust pan. And then my cats all thought it'd be fun to pounce on the pile as I was sweeping it into the dust pan. "Really? Guys I'm trying to clean."

They continued to play with each other while I re-swept the glitter. This time successfully getting it into the trashcan. I took my phone and took a picture of the sculptures, posting them on Twitter. Within fifteen minutes my phone exploded with comments, likes, and retweets of the picture. I had to find a place for these, but I didn't have any open shelf space in my room or in the living room.

"I think I could buy another shelf." I suggested to myself when I put everything in one of the bigger boxes.

"Guess it's time for a thank you video." I went to my room and recorded my thank you video. When it was done and was uploading Mini texted me, asking if I wanted to play Cards against Humanity.

I accepted the Skype call and opened up the game. "Okay let's get our VIP passes to Hell."

"I'm already the president of it." Kryoz jokingly said which got Anthony to laugh hysterically.

"What's that make me? The VP?" Panda replied, still laughing.

I've played this game a few times, each time it'd get worse when we kept getting the custom card decks for it. "Is Nogla almost here?" I noticed that he was in the chat, but his camera wasn't on.

"Yeah, he's having Joe issues again." Mini explained.

"Ah, fun." I sarcastically said before grabbing my phone. "So how are ya'll doing?"

"Fine." They said at once.

It didn't take long for Nogla to come back, and we started playing the game.

* * *

Again i know some of the chapters have been on the short side, but there are only so much i can do with a YouTuber fanfic. Lol. I hope you all enjoyed. For the video detais, please go watch cards against humanity video 'Gandhi's forgotten Message' on his channel.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Here is chapter 9! :D Please leave a review and enjoy! :) also if you wish to be updated on when I'm wiring more chapters, or participate in polls I post be sure to follow me on Twitter. Love you all!

* * *

Ch. 9

"Okay everyone, it's the end of the video, which means I'll see ya'll next time." I said into the microphone. Ending the recording I watched the unedited version, trying to get ideas of what I could add or delete clips and sounds to make it good. "Haha. Maybe I should make an unedited video like Nogla."

I scrolled through my emails as I casually listened to my music. Most of them were notifications for YouTube, Twitter, and Facebook. There wasn't a whole lot to do today. Classes were over for the semester, and my videos were all up to date. A familiar calico kitten jumped on top of my desk, giving a light meow. I laughed and scratched behind her ear. It took some time, but I finally named her.

"Mittens, what do you think you're doing?" I watched her paw at a fly that had landed on my keyboard. "Silly cat, go play with the others."

Lifting her up, I sat her on the ground and watched her chase after the oldest cat. With a heavy sigh I looked at my phone and then the weather. Deciding that it was decent enough weather I changed into a pair of basketball shorts, a red cutoff tank top, and then black sneakers. I grabbed my lanyard, wallet, phone, and sunglasses before heading out the door. Casually I plugged my headphones into my phone and blast my recently played Playlist in my ears. Picking a direction to jog, I took off without a care in the world. I start to pick up the pass when I saw the nearest gas station come into view.

Slowing down to almost a crawl when I neared the door. Tiredly I pushed the glass door open, making a beeline for water. I grabbed the biggest and cheapest bottle I could find. Making up to the counter I grabbed a couple protein bars.

"How are you today sir?" The clerk asked with a friendly smile.

I wiped my forehead with my shirt before answering. "Good. Yours?"

"It's been busy. Haha. Your totally will be seven dollars and fifty cents." He continued to smile.

I handed him a ten and he quickly handed me my change. "Have a good day."

"You too." I put one of the bars in my pocket after putting my ear buds back in.

Twisting the lid off my drink I took a few gulps before putting it back on and jogging back to the house. Half way there I felt my phone go off in my pocket; stopping and taking my headphones out of it, I answered it.

"Sup." I casually answered as I settled for walking back.

"Hey Cody, what do you say to a Fourth of July meet up at Luke's place?" It was Johnathan who answered, even though it was Luke's number.

"I'll think about it. But why are you using Luke's phone? Where's yours?" I asked curiously.

"It's charging. Moo, Gassy, Vanoss, and Nogla are all for sure coming." He told me excitedly.

I chuckled at my friend's enthusiasm for a little get together. "Okay, okay let me getting home and see what's going on with the family. I'll text ya back when I find out."

"Alright man talk to ya in a bit." He said and we hung up.

Putting everything back together, I quickly jogged home. When I got home I took a quick shower and made myself some lunch. While eating lunch I remembered that I needed to talk to the parents.

"Hey mom." I said with a smile.

"Oh, hi sweetheart. How are you?" She sounded like she was in a grocery store.

"I'm doing good. And you guys?" I stood up from the couch and placed my dishes in the sink.

"We're doing good." She told me before thanking someone.

I scratched my head, "So what's the plan for the Fourth?"

"Oh, actually your aunt wanted your father and I to come visit her for Fourth of July." I heard her car beep in the background.

"Alright. I actually may be going to visit a few of the guys in North Carolina." I was still unsure if I actually would or not.

"Okay. Is it your YouTuber friends?" She instantly guessed, which made me laugh every time she automatically knew.

I nodded, "Yeah. Luke and Johnathan; they're trying to get everyone to go."

"Well that's sweet, when you do go be sure to tell everyone hello for us." Her car started. "Okay dear, I got to go now."

"Okay, love ya." I looked around the house for an idea for a time killer.

"Love you too." She hung up.

I sat my phone on the kitchen counter. A loud meow and a crashing sound filled the silence in the apartment. I rushed into the living room and saw Mittens tangled up in various cords and my console was on the ground.

"Mittens, stop!" I ran over to her and carefully untangle her, not caring about the console on the floor. Lifting her up to my face, I gently checked to make sure that she wasn't badly hurt. With a sigh of relief, I scratched behind her ear. "Silly cat, why did you have to get tangled up huh?"

She purred loudly, obviously grateful for the save. Setting her down I wrapped the cords back up and checked to make sure everything still worked. Luckily everything seemed to work just fine. Mittens ran over to the kitchen and hopped onto the counter, she was pawing my phone. I practically sprinted over as it fell to the ground. Again, luckily I caught it before it fell.

"What is up with you?" I chuckled as I picked her up in my arm. "I should call Delirious back and tell him."

I called his phone first; 'ring, ring, ring'. "Hello?" He picked up. In the background I could hear GTA playing in the background.

"Hey, so is it at Luke's place or yours?" That was my first question, which probably could've been worded differently. Aw well.

"You're coming!? Yes! Oh fucking yeah suck it Lui!" He shouted excitedly. "Oh sorry, uh it'll be at Luke's. Mine is too small for all of us."

"Who else are going?" I went to my bedroom and turned on the computer.

"Well you know it's Moo, Gassy, Evan, and Nogla. Brian can't, asshole. Haha. Lui, Marcel, and Tyler are also coming. Nanners, Sark, Ohm, and Bryce already have plans. And Mini said he can't." He told me excitedly. "Oh I'm so excited! You guys might get to meet my sister and niece."

"Oh didn't know you were an uncle." I was both surprised and not, seeing as he rarely talked about his personal life.

He laughed loudly, but from the way he talked he had me on speaker. "Yeah, I'm Uncle-lirious."

"Now to make you boyfriend-lirious." I heard Luke say in the back.

"Shut up, haha, you ass." He tried to sound angry, but he was laughing hysterically.

"Okay, well can you or Luke text me the address. And I'll see ya'll in a month." I went to steam and scrolled through the games. "Hey do you and the guys want to play some Prop hunt?"

He asked them, I could really hear their answers. "Sure. I'm not recording this session. I'll hop on in second."

"Haha, okay see ya in a bit." After hanging up, I had a tweet notification pop up. I looked at it and it was tweet from Tyler's friend. 'Here's the YouTuber review of Delirious. Who should I do now? Racingcatz or Markiplier?' it didn't take long for the poll to be answered. Markiplier was at twenty percent, and I was at sixty percent! "Holy shit, that many people want to know about me? There's only an hour left on this poll."

I quickly called up Tyler, "Hey. Question."

"Answer." He sarcastically said back.

"What sort of questions does your friend ask? She's going to do a YouTuber review on me, well possibly."

Tyler laughed at me. "Oh Lilli? Don't worry they aren't terrible. They only one that's odd, is mine. And that's because we knew each other for a long ass time. And I saw the post, she really likes doing these. And her Kid-Scotti videos are fucking funny as Hell."

"Really? I mean I watched a video of her YouTuber review. But really what sort of questions does she ask?" I was still worried.

"Well she asks everyone the same set of questions, but depending on how open the YouTuber is they are altered. She does a background bit, then goes on about what sort of videos you do, and then the questions. She usually emails them, so you just need to reply back. Don't worry man, it's not like she'll come to your house." He joked with me. "Just watch more of the reviews to get an idea."

I nodded, "Right. I'll do that after a few rounds of Prop Hunt."

After playing a few rounds of Prop Hunt, I saved the video for the weekend. Going to Tyler's friend, Huntress', YouTube channel and watched a few videos of hers.

"Okay guys, it's finally here! Ohm my gosh, and yes I did say Ohm. The video you've all been waiting for! The YouTube review of the crazy laughing, hockey mask wearing, H2O Delirious! I had a chance to meet the man behind the mask, a really nice guy." She went on about his childhood, what state he was born in and where he currently lived, where he went to school. After the background a variety of clips played of a few of the games he played. She talked about the videos, and then a fan art slide show went on at the end while she answered this questions. "Now on to the questions. What would you do if you didn't do YouTube? 'Well I probably would be a hobo. Just kidding, I don't really know.' How does it feel to have over seven million people subscribed to you and over two million followers on Twitter? 'Honestly, it's insane! I can't believe so many people in the world are watching my videos. There are times where I think this is all a dream.' Oh believe me buddy, I feel the same. Haha. When do you think you'll do facecam? So many of subs, including me, want to watch your reactions in horror games. 'Well I'll be doing a face reveal once I reach ten million. Almost there guys! And I can't wait to do a horror game with a facecam.'"

I was impressed at how detailed her work was, I went to another video, and she didn't ask about a face reveal because this one showed his face all the time. But what she did ask instead was if he ever planned on doing vlogs and fan meet ups. I realized that since I already showed my face I wasn't going to be asked that. About an hour past and four videos later I got an email. I opened it and it was from her:

'Congratulations Racingcatz! You've been nominated by the people, aka my followers and your subscribers, to be my next YouTuber. I have already watched your videos, I would like permission to use clips for the video. Since not much is known about you I will be asking a few more questions on your background. Below are the list of videos I would like to use and the questions. Feel free to answer them anyway you want, I will be uploading the video within the next week.

Questions:

Have you lived in Georgia all your life?

What is your favorite thing about college?

Do you plan on making YouTube more than a hobby after college?

What inspired you to reveal your face?

Do you have an siblings?

How many cats do you have?

What's it like to have two-hundred thousand subs and a hundred-forty-seven thousand followers on Twitter?

Will there be a day where you will play solo games with facecam?

How was your first at Pax?

I hope to hear from you soon. Have a great rest of your day, and keep up the good work.

~Huntress.'

I was baffled by how different these questions were from the others, but then I remembered what Tyler had said. I quickly answered the questions, as honestly as I could. It didn't take long for the questions to be finished and I agreed to let her use the clips. I knew she would say that I gave her permission, because she would show a screenshot of the emails or letter as proof.

The rest of the day went by slow; I didn't have college to worry about, all the videos I wanted to upload were up to date, I had fourth of July plans set, and I had cleaned the apartment. I checked Twitter for any fun things, same with Facebook. I flipped the TV on and decided to watch some food game show on Netflix. In the end it was a bad idea because my mouth watered at all the amazing looking foods, and my stomach rumbled.

"Ah shut up stomach." I slapped it before standing up and going into the kitchen and made a thing of mac and cheese. After the first bite I looked at my stomach. "Satisfied? Holy shit, the struggles of a YouTuber. First it's a camera, then an animal, and then yourself."

Then a thought came to mind, "Wonder how Delirious deals with it." I shrugged in indifference.

I had my living room windows open, to let air flow while I cooked. My cats all sat on the back of the couch to stare outside, but they all jumped down when thunder rumbled. And then came the downpour and then lightning flashed extremely close. Quickly I rushed to the window and pulled it closed.

"Holy fuck that wind was strong. Okay too make sure you're all here." I counted all of the cats, and realized I was missing one. Mittens, she is terrified of storms. Quickly I looked around my apartment, under furniture, in different rooms, under my blankets, but to no avail I couldn't find the little thing. "Shit did she jump out!?"

I grabbed a jacket and the flashlight that now sat on my counter because the power went out. I opened the door, super lucky that my place was only a one-story. I looked around, using one hand to keep the collar of my jacket up to my face and the other held the flashlight. I noticed that the other houses' were dark also.

"Here kitty, kitty! Mittens, come here kitty." I pointed the beam of light in the small hedges that were up against my house. A loud squeal came, I jumped and shouted in surprise. "Shit. Who needs horror games?" I tried to joke with myself as I continued to look for the kitten.

I went around to the back yard. The storm blew harder, causing the trees and bushes rustled aggressively. The cry came again, this time it was near the shed. I cautiously walked over. "Here kitty, kitty." I clicked my tongue, trying to draw her out.

The wind blew harder, sending a bunch of random stuff that I had piled along the side tumble down. A loud demonic-like yowl came during the crash. I ran to the pole of stuff, frantically pulling things off, at the bottom underneath a small plastic crate was a drenched calico. I sighed in relief, slowly I lifted the crate off and picked her up. I slipped her inside my jacket and hurried back inside. My hair stuck to my face as the raining continued to come down hard. The drops of rain kept landing in my eyelashes, making it harder to see.

Making it back inside, a heavy sigh escaped me, my clothes stuck to me like skin. I took Mittens and myself to the bathroom. I grabbed a hand towel and started drying her off first. She shook violently, both terrified as the thunder rumbled and being cold, a soft sneeze escaped her. If she wasn't terrified and wet, I'd think it was the cutest fucking thing ever. After she was dry enough I began peeling the wet clothes off of me and use a towel to dry myself off before grabbing a pair of sweats and a tank top.

I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. She leapt onto the bed and curled up on in between the pillows. "Oh my God the cutest thing ever. You are lucky you're adorable and don't shed much."

I collapsed on my bed and looked at my phone. I pulled the covers over me while I texted Luke.

C: Hey, might have a big storm heading your direction.

L: Yeah I saw the weather report. Did the power got out?

C: Yup.

L: Shit… okay I'll warn Delirious.

C: Is he afraid of storms? XD

L: Lol. No he's recording a video right now.

C: Ooh, yeah that'd suck if it cut out before he could save it.

L: Yeah. Thanks for the heads up. Oh here's my address.

C: Thanks.

He sent me his address, and that's about the time I fell asleep. Last thing I remember before sleep took me, was Mittens curling between the my arm and my armpit. When morning came, saying I woke up decent is the understatement of the century. Outside last night for not even ten minutes, gave me a pounding headache, runny nose, and a low fever.

"Fuck, where's the Tylenol at?" I grumbled as I trashed my medicine cabinet. I eventually found the bottle at the back of the cabinet. Taking a couple of the pills, I went to the kitchen and started sneezing like crazy.

Once the sneezing stopped, I grabbed the can of chicken noodle soup and poured it into a pot. While that was heating up I opened the fridge and looked for orange juice, but apparently I didn't buy any when I grocery shopping. So I was stuck with drinking 7Up, although it isn't necessarily bad to drink while sick it's not my first option.

After everything was set, I quickly posted on Twitter 'Feel like Wildcat ran me over with a dump truck. No vid today. Sorry.' So hopefully that'll keep the antsy subs quiet for a few days. With a small I took my meal to my room, quickly ate it and went to bed.

* * *

Poor Cody got sick :( but he totally deserves 12 cool points for saving a kitten! :D chapter 10 is the last chapter. So I hope you all enjoyed this :) also from my recent poll, I Am Wildcat aka Tyler will be the next of the crew I will be writing for. I need ideas for a title, so find the poll and comment your suggestions. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Here's chapter 10! Be sure to follow me on Twitter to be updated on polls and fanfiction information. Love you all!

* * *

Ch. 10

The time flew, I went to Luke's house and we had a blast shooting fireworks. I was actually amazed at the fact all the crew came, despite their original answers. I think it had to do with the fact that this is probably the only time wed be able to see everyone in person for a while. I actually picked Ohmwrecker up on the way to Luke's; and we had an awesome time just talking. Along the way we picked Marcel, Brian, and Craig at the airport.

We got so big that our friend's apartment wasn't able to hold us, so we had to go to Delirious' place. He had a nice house with a big yard with a fire pit. Delirious looked really overwhelmed with all the people here, but he was really good with his poker face.

"Uncle John!" A high pitched voice drew our attention when a little girl wearing a pink dress ran straight for Delirious.

A big grin came to his face as he scooped her up. "Hey Gabrielle sweetie. Where's your mom at?"

"In the house, talking to daddy." Gabrielle smiled and realized that a bunch of guys were watching them. "Are these your friends you play with?"

He nodded, "Yup. That's Evan, Panda, Scotty, Tyler, David, Brian, Craig, Marcel, Lui, Ohm, Bryce, Adam, Sark, Chilled, whoa so many names. Brock, Max, Smitty, Arlan, Hutch, and last but not least Cody."

We said our greetings. He sat her down as Luke and a young woman that looked liked Johnathan came out of the house. "Mommy! Daddy!" Gabrielle ran for the two.

"Woah, Luke's a dad!? How did we not know this?" Evan looked at our friend with a questioning look.

"Well it never came up. And the only thing they did agree on, was not to bring her up in our videos." He explained. "Now you guys have met my niece, haha."

It was pretty easy to see how nervous this guy was, by watching him continuously run his fingers in his hair. "Hey who's hungry?"

"Hell yes! Food!" Tyler got a little too excited at the mention of food, but everyone laughed with him.

"Uncle! Uncle! It's for you." Gabrielle ran back to him, holding a daisy.

With little embarrassment, he gently took it and placed it behind his ear. "Thank you Gabby."

"You look like a total pansy." Panda started laughing.

"I'm Delirious! I make this flower look damn good." He held a fist up and gave a stern expression.

I started laughing at how quick his demeanor changed. "There's the Delirious we all know and love."

"Aw, you guys love me?" He played along.

"No not really." Evan was quick to answer.

Delirious laughed hysterically, "Fuck you."

Evan smirked and said, "No thanks."

This caused everyone to double over laughing. Except for Nogla, it just kind of went around his head and over it. Then five seconds later he finally caught on and laughed. We all laughed at how slow the Irishman was to catch on.

"So where's Ze and Mexicutiioner?" I realized that we were missing them.

"Oh, uh Ze got caught up with family stuff. And Mexicutiioner isn't getting here until close to ten-thirty tonight." Max informed us.

Luke walked over to Delirious and his grill with a plate full of raw patties and hot dogs. "Gabrielle, can you go get me something to drink out of the red cooler? I need to help Uncle-lirious." She nodded and ran off to grab a drink.

I was helping Tyler and both Anthony's set up the fifty million fireworks for tonight. "So who brought the illegal ones here?" I held up a big red firework.

"I can neither confirm or deny that I was the one who brought them." Panda said while laughing. "These ones are the finale."

I nodded and sat his aside. "Alright."

A light tap came to my shoulder, I turned around and saw Gabrielle standing behind me with a small smile on her face. In her hand was a bracelet made from daisies. "This is for you."

I chuckled and took it from her, "Well thank you. That's sweet of you."

Gabrielle giggled and ran off, picking more flowers. I looked at the small bracelet before slipping it over my wrist. When it was on, I went back to helping setting up the light show. It took us twenty minutes to carefully set them all up.

"Hey, I got to go. Work called in for an emergency." Johnathan's sister went over to her brother. "Can Gabrielle stay with you tonight?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Call me when you're done. Love ya." He hugged her before watching her quickly leave.

Gabrielle didn't seem bothered by her mother's sudden leave. She went to everyone, asking if they wanted anything to drink. They either accepted or respectfully declined. When she got the drinks, she handed them out. I went inside when I saw my mom was calling.

"Hey." I said with a smile.

"Hi sweetie, how's everything going?" She sounded really tired.

I took a drink of my water before answering. "Good. So what's up?"

"Just called to wish you a happy fourth. I'd give your father the phone, but all the men went to the creek to set up the fireworks." She laughed.

"Haha, I figured he'd be there." I looked out the sliding glass door and saw that Johnathan and Luke were taking things off the grill. "Hey, the guys are finishing making dinner. So I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, love you Cody-cat." She tried to be funny, but failed miserably.

"Mom, no just no." I was shaking my head at the nickname she had tried to give me. "Love you too."

She hung up after a second goodbye. I slipped my phone in my pocket and opened thee door. Though I instantly regretted it when Tyler screamed on the top of his lungs. "Fuck you Cody!"

I was really fucking confused on what I did to deserve that. The guys were laughing their asses off, Johnathan's niece were covering her ears. "What did I do?"

"Dammit, here's your twenty bucks." Chilled pulled out a twenty and slapped it in Panda's hand. "Fuck, I was sure he wouldn't do it."

"This is Tyler that you're talking about. He'll do anything." Panda said as he slipped the money in his pocket.

"Did you guys better money on me?" I looked at my friends in disbelief.

They shrugged casually, "Well it wasn't just a bet on you. Selfish bitch!" Panda shouted excitedly before leaning on Chilled and both cracked up laughing.

"Guys quit cussing." Both Luke and Johnathan sternly said.

"Gabby, why don't you go grab your blanket out of your room?" Delirious asked after kneeling in front of her.

"Aw! Delirious is so cute with his flower!" Evan and Brian tried to give their friend a hard time, but he flipped them off.

Dinner was done and we were all filling our plates up with the wide variety of food that we all brought. With almost everyone here, we had a great time laughing, remembering back to the good days. Eventually Mexicutiioner and Ze made it to North Carolina; Adam and Max decided to go get them at the airport. My phone vibrated, telling me that someone tagged me in a tweet.

"Wow, this one took you longer." Tyler remarked.

I looked at the tweet, and saw that it had said 'The man who races cats!' and it was from Huntress. She had sent me the questions and I had answered them a few weeks ago. I added the video to my 'Watch later' list. My phone soon exploded from the retweets, likes, and comments on Twitter. I looked at the videos stats and watched the views and likes sky rocket. There were a few haters, but every video has haters.

"Wow Cody's Mr. Popular." Scotty gave my back a light slap. "Teach me your ways."

"Cats. Get a shit ton of cats." I chuckled.

We continued to talk as Ze and the others got back. They were really friendly and really excited to be hanging with the entire group. Online it felt like our crew was smaller, but when we were all together in person I was amazed.

Our family had grown so much over the years, everyone had a different personality to bring to our group. I remembered back in the day of me being the shy kid on YouTube, but over the years hanging out with everyone it really opened me up. Looking at everyone laughing, I could help but think that we all opened ourselves up to each other. We all have our moments of hatred towards someone else, but in the end after a few rounds of COD or Gmod we're all good.

When it got dark enough, Arlan and Cutiioner took turns setting the fireworks off. Everyone was recording the show, cheering at the loud bangs and bright colors. I had to admit, using the bigger fireworks made the video a lot better than the quick sparks from the store that last five minutes. Everyone's favorite fireworks, we're defiantly by far the screamers. Hands down we cheered for the next one to come afterwards. No sarcasm at all. There were even ones that made designs, there were ones that looked liked stars and others that looked like flowers. I saw that Brian was streaming the fireworks show, and people were commenting on the beauty.

I looked up at the sky in thought, before whispering to myself. "I'm going to do something different."

"Hey Cody." Evan walked over to me, and sat beside me. "You look very focused on something."

"Oh, yeah I was just coming up with a new idea for my channel. Just not entirely sure what to do though. I mean I have my co-op and solo videos, Q&A videos, and that's about it." I pouted in thought.

Evan just shrugged, "I'd say a face reveal, but you've already shown it. There's vlogs, reacting to old videos, challenge videos, face cam gameplay, um…. Yeah there's a few ideas for ya."

"Thanks, just add more options for me to choose from." I ran a hand down my face with a tired groan. "What time is it? I can't think while I'm tired."

Luke had carried Gabrielle in the house after about twenty minutes into our firework show. He had decided that it was bedtime for him also. Johnathan was throwing trash in his makeshift fire pit.

"Hey, you guys could all crash in the den and living room from then night. If you want." He offered with a smile.

Everyone eagerly accepted his offer, obviously too tired to drive anywhere. In the den were me, Tyler, Adam, Max, Evan, Craig, and Chilled. Everyone else slept in the living room. There was this long black leather couch that took up most of the room, and it looked like three of us could sleep on it comfortably. Sort of.

"Evan, Craig, and Adam should take the couch. They're shorter." I pointed out after we stood there for 10 minutes.

"Hey! We're not short." Craig said as he tried to get to my height. "Fuck you're tall!"

Tyler and I both shook our heads as we laughed. "No, you're just short."

He flipped us off after dramatically flopping on the right side of the couch. "Hey, what are you going to post, Cody?"

"I haven't decided, I mean everyone is going to post the show." I rested my chin on top of my knee. "I don't see myself as a vlogger though."

"Well you did pretty good during Pax." Craig pointed out.

"Be like us, Cody. Face cam video gameplay." Adam suggested and Chilled agreed.

I shook my head, "I don't want to do that every time though."

"Then do reaction videos." Max added while yawning.

I scratched the back of my head thoughtfully. "Maybe, I'll sleep on it."

And with that we all went to bed. We all stayed at Delirious' place for the weekend, and left Monday. While I drove a few of the guys to the airport, I was thinking of a bunch of new ways to spice up my channel content. I want it to be unique to my channel, but with how YouTubers are it would be hard to figure out what to do that hasn't been done a million times before.

When I got home, I collapsed onto to my bed still thinking. As I laid there, thinking of something to do that's when it hit me. I jump up excitedly as I kicked the blankets onto the floor.

"That's it!" I grabbed my headphones, turned on my equipment, and started recording. A big smile was on my face as I started. "Hey guys, Racingcatz here. I have a brand new idea that will keep you entertained! I'm so excited to show you guys, but this will take a while to get it all set up. So hold on tight, and keep your eyes out for that video."

I did a couple more takes, trying to get the best one. "Hey guys! Racingcatz… no that sounds too needy. Hey everyone, Racingcatz here and I have exciting news for you!"

After a bit of editing and carefully review it, I decided to stick to the first take. I added my necessary stuff, added a title, and filled the description. When everything was done I hit upload and watched the progress bar slowly increase. I quickly grabbed a drawing pad, and some sharpies from my desk drawer. Quickly I made a list of things I would need to get. I titled the notepad, 'Racingcatz's Adventure'.

* * *

This is only the beginning of Cody's adventure. I hope you all enjoyed this :) also from my recent poll, I Am Wildcat aka Tyler will be the next of the crew I will be writing for. I need ideas for a title, so find the poll and comment your suggestions. Thanks!


End file.
